Holiday Surprises
by dcj
Summary: These last few weeks couldn't truly be described as Happy Holidays, and if they were any indication of what was to come, this Christmas did not look like it was going to be Merry or Jolly or anything remotely close to that.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Tinat68 - you asked for it :) I only hope my stories can get to be as good as yours.

This is my first fan fiction, but I am an avid reader. I may not be a writer (yet), but I definitely have an active imagination so I hope it translates well to a story.

I've read so many great stories where I can totally picture everything in my head. I'm working on getting better at those descriptive parts...and knowing when to break for a new chapter.

I hope you like it and I hope it's not too late for a Christmas time story. Looking forward to your feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

These last few weeks couldn't truly be described as Happy Holidays, and if they were any indication of what was to come, this Christmas did not look like it was going to be Merry or Jolly or anything remotely close to that.

November started off promising when Andy broke things off with Luke. Sam (almost literally) jumped for joy the morning she told him. Although she didn't offer any details, and Sam didn't ask (he was just happy they were finally over), he knew it had been her decision the minute he saw Luke walking into Parade. Luke looked like he'd lost his best friend and the dejected look only left his face when he met Sam's eyes and scowled. The look said it all…he totally blamed Sam for the breakup. And Sam was happy to take the blame, actually hoping that he was indeed the reason for Andy's change of heart.

As November passed, Sam was getting more confident that he was at least part of the reason for Andy's decision. He and Andy had been spending more time together outside of work, and she seemed happy, not just when they were together, but all the time. They went out for supper after shift a few times and he even cooked supper for her a couple of times. She had even got into the habit of kissing him on the cheek after thanking him for a nice evening. They weren't officially "together", just partners enjoying each other's company. And Sam was ok with that…for now.

They went to the Penny most nights, but always separately, each with their own friends. Inevitably, though, they would spend at least an hour talking alone together –their friends could take a hint. If Andy walked up to talk to Sam, Jerry and Oliver grinned at each other and, by silent agreement, moved to find a table. And if Andy didn't make it over to Sam, he would always find a reason to stop at the "rookie table", whether it was passing by to the bathroom, because Andy's drink appeared empty, or he had forgotten to tell her something before she left work. Andy always offered him a chair, which the other rookies took as their cue to vacate theirs. If Sam and Andy noticed, they never said.

They never left together, but everyone just assumed that it was only a matter of time, including Sam. He was just biding his time. He had decided the day of the break up that he should wait what he thought was an acceptable amount of time before asking Andy out on a real date. He had originally told himself that one month was plenty of time for her to get over everything with Luke. But the more time he spent with her, the harder it got to wait. And yet at the same time, the harder it got to make the move. Because although they continually flirted and danced around their attraction to each other, they had never really discussed dating, and things were so good between them right now. He was pretty sure that she saw him as more than just a partner and friend, but he was still hoping for a sign or at the very least, some reassurance. That's where Sarah came in.

When he went to visit Sarah for Thanksgiving, the first thing he noticed was that she seemed happier. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked into her eyes and saw only joy. No reluctance, no underlying fear – but maybe not really joy more like contentment. She seemed more at peace than she had in a long while and that put Sam at ease.

But, he probably shouldn't have let his guard down, because Sarah was like a bloodhound. He had barely sat down before the questions started flying; it was almost like she could read his mind - like she already knew that he was smitten and that his sites were set on his partner. He had no idea how she knew, but he wasn't giving it up without a fight. In fact, he didn't really plan on giving her any details, but after she stuffed him with food, and a few after dinner drinks, she had effectively loosened his lips and he admitted it all. He was falling in love with his partner. He wanted to ask her out. She recently broke up with someone. He didn't know how long he should wait. Once he started, he couldn't stop. So Sarah just sat back and listened with a knowing smile.

The next morning, he helped Sarah with some repairs while she convinced him that he had waited long enough. On the way home, Sam had made up his mind; he would ask Andy out for next weekend. They were both going to be off and they could go out on Saturday with no rush to get home because they had to get up early on Sunday. Now he just had to decide how and when.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday passed in a blur; Sam and Andy went from one call to the next with barely enough time to even eat lunch. By the end of the day, they were both so exhausted they didn't even bother going to the Penny. When Sam got home on Wednesday night, he realized that he still hadn't asked Andy out and the week was half over. _Stupid Stupid!_ Not wanting to wait until the last minute, he assured himself that he would ask her tomorrow. He fell asleep smiling as he let himself fantasize about going out with Andy, kissing her goodnight, and…

Thankfully, their day started off slowly giving Sam the chance he needed to start quizzing Andy about her plans for their weekend off. His heart fell as soon as Andy told him that she was going away for the weekend. He looked quickly away so she wouldn't see his disappointment and was already berating himself for waiting too long when he realized that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. He looked back over as she muttered something that sounded like "it's such a big step." _Had he heard her right? What did that mean?_

"I'm sorry Andy, what did you say?" Sam asked.

Andy looked up at Sam realizing that she had spoken out loud. He could tell by the look on her face that she was now in damage control mode. He could read her like a book and he knew she was trying to cover something up when she stammered her answer: "Huh? Oh it's nothing…just…not important". He didn't have to be a detective to know she was keeping a secret.

He replayed those last few minutes in his head. _I'm sure she said something about a big step. Going away for a weekend with someone is a big step? No, it's a huge step especially for someone like Andy with all of her trust issues. But no, that couldn't be it; she'd been at the Penny most nights so she couldn't be seeing anyone. But she had left early a couple of nights last week. Wait, was it only a couple nights? Or was it every night? How late did we stay out when we went out for supper? _

Sam's mind was racing and he was lost in his own thoughts for the rest of the shift. _ Could she be seeing someone that I don't know about? Did I wait too long again? Please no! _

Andy remained quiet for the remainder of the day, which only unnerved Sam even more. She was definitely keeping something from him; he just wasn't sure how he was going to find out what. And he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has added my story as an alert or a favorite. Much appreciated; I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Although Friday passed quickly, Andy was still uncharacteristically quiet and Sam tried everything he could to get her to relax. He pulled out as many lame jokes as he could remember, thinking that if he could get her to lighten up, she might just let her guard down and he might get some more information from her. She laughed at every joke, just like she always did. But every time she started to loosen up, he would casually (well as casually as he could) mention the upcoming weekend, and she would clam up again and start staring out the window. As soon as they got back to the barn and finished up their paperwork, she wished Sam a good weekend and practically ran to the locker room.

Sam headed to his locker room and showered quickly, planning to catch Andy before she left so he could offer her a ride home and give it one last shot. He waited outside the locker room and was just about to go in when Traci came out.

"Is Andy still in there? " He asked.

"I don't know what got into her," Traci said as she shook her head, "I know she's going away this weekend but she didn't even take time to shower. She just said she was in a hurry to get away, packed up, and rushed out."

Sam wondered if Andy was trying to avoid him, but asked hopefully, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, I tried to drag it out of her when she first mentioned it, but she wouldn't spill. She promised she would though. I take it she didn't tell you either." It wasn't really a question because obviously Sam wouldn't have asked if he had known. Sam answered with a no anyways and Traci could tell that he was hurt by that. She was going to have to have a talk with Andy about toying with Swarek's emotions. Sam thanked Traci quietly and walked out.

He went straight to the Penny hoping to take his mind off of Andy. But no matter how hard Jerry and Oliver tried, they could not keep Sam's attention. They finally gave up, letting him pretend to watch the game on the TV, while they both knew his mind was somewhere else. They assumed it had to do with the fact that McNally wasn't there. Because as much as Sam tried to keep his feelings to himself, he could never quite succeed when it came to Andy – whether he realized it or not, he had been wearing his heart on his sleeve for a long time now. Before leaving, Ollie reminded Sam of the football party on Sunday, wondering if Sam would actually remember because it looked like he was well on his way to trying to forget…everything.

Sam's Saturday was spent nursing a killer hangover, and replaying every conversation/moment he and Andy had had over the last few weeks. Before he knew it, he had wasted the entire day on the couch. He quickly threw together supper, took a shower, and went to bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly and peacefully. But as soon as he lay down, his thoughts went directly to Andy. After a restless hour, he finally closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Everyone loved football days at the Shaw's – good friends and even better food. But not even one of Ollie's infamous football parties could pull Sam out of the dumps. Jerry and Oliver tried over and over to get him to relax and join in the fun, but the best they could get out of him was a half-hearted smile and if they were lucky, a one word answer. They knew something was really off when he didn't even cheer when his favorite team scored a touchdown. But Sam, being Sam, wasn't giving anything away.

Usually the last to leave, Sam headed out as soon as the game was over. He didn't even wait till he got in his truck to try calling Andy at home, but she wasn't there yet. Before he could talk himself out of it, he had called Andy's cell. He barely got out his greeting before she tried to blow him off. "Sam I'm so sorry, but I just got onto the highway and it's a really long drive. I'm just really tired right now and I don't think I should be talking and driving. Can we talk tomorrow, please?"

"Sure, sure" he answered dejectedly. She threw him a quick thanks and hung up before he even finished saying goodbye. _So it's a long drive, and she's really tired. _He didn't even want to begin to think about why she was so tired, so he just tried to keep his mind blank as he went home and headed straight to bed.

* * *

Sam got to work early on Monday hoping to catch Andy before parade, but instead he caught more than he bargained for. As soon as he walked into the locker room, he could hear Dov above everyone else. _Oh Great_! He knew that voice, it was the one Dov used when he'd uncovered the latest gossip and felt the need to share. _I wonder who Dov's gonna have to apologize to at the end of this week?_

"So have you noticed that McNally leaves the Penny early every night and that she wasn't there at all on Friday? Traci told me that she went away for the weekend. Something is up; my Spidey Senses are tingling – it has to be a guy. I still can't believe it though. You know, smart money would have been on Swarek, but he was at the Penny on Friday and at the Shaw's on Sunday. Isn't that right Shaw? I don't know who she spent the weekend with, but when we were on desk duty together last week, she got at least 2 personal phone calls about her 'big plans' and how it wouldn't be long before she would have 'her man' exactly where she wanted him. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm staying as far away from Swar…"

"Epstein!" Sam growled, "don't you have anything better to do?"

Dov didn't have to be asked twice; he was going to take his own advice and get as far away from Sam as he could. The rest of the crowd tried to act busy, while Jerry & Oliver looked at Sam sympathetically. Everything was making sense to them now. Sam just went to his locker and got ready in silence before walking out without acknowledging anyone or anything.

Sam didn't generally listen to the gossip; he knew the rumor mill, and most especially Dov, was pretty unreliable. But he was going to keep his eyes open to see if he could confirm if what Dov had said was true, maybe he could even get Andy to admit something. Now, he just had to find her. Just as he was about to go and check the ladies locker room, he saw Best coming out of his office. Sam turned back around, entered the room, and headed for his usual spot at the back. _Where's Andy?_

Andy rushed into parade, barely making it in before Best. Best was about to reprimand her, but all he could do was smile because she looked happier than he had ever seen her. And he wasn't the only one that noticed. _She looks amazing! _The smile on her face was bigger than Sam had ever seen and when she turned it on him and winked, he couldn't help but smile back too. Why did she have to do that? He was more confused than ever_. Was that smile for him or just because she'd had such a good weekend._

Andy's good mood continued throughout the day and Sam couldn't help but be in a good mood too. As much as he wanted to find out what was going on, he was always happy when she was happy. _Oh no not this again? If she's happy, I'm happy? Seriously?_

Andy's mood kept up all week and she and Sam seemed to fall comfortably back into their routine. They talked at the Penny, had dinner together a few times, and flirted shamelessly in the squad car all day. Although it felt familiar and good, something was just a bit off. It was as if Andy was watching for Sam to do something but he didn't know what. _Does she want me to ask about this new guy? _But he just continued to watch her too - she always left the Penny by 9:00, and she didn't even bother to show up when she had a day off. But she did invite Sam over for supper at her house, and he told himself that he would NOT be leaving by 9:00pm. He needed to see what was so important that she always had to be there.

It was Friday night, and they were lucky enough to get out of work on time. They stopped by the store on the way home to pick up Andy's favorite wine and then Sam drove them over to her house. They were having a great time just like they always did when they were together, talking and laughing. The flirting just naturally came along with it, and though they weren't completely aware of it, they always seemed to find a reason to be touching – whether it was his hand placed on hers while talking, or just sitting right next to each other on the couch. The time passed quickly and Sam couldn't take it anymore, he had to know where things stood between them. This was feeling more and more like a date, but he didn't know if he was reading more into it simply because he wanted to. He was just about to ask her about the rumors when her phone started ringing. She looked at the clock and without even looking at the number; she told him that she really had to take it. Sam looked at his watch and it was exactly 9:30pm. Well she was obviously expecting the call, because she didn't even need to look at the number to know she needed _or wanted _to answer.

Although Andy walked into the hallway, Sam could still make out her side of the conversation (after he moved a little closer of course.) She was discussing plans for her next day off and he could tell that she was going away again. _I guess it is true then. Looks like the guy must live out of town though – how could she have met him? An old boyfriend maybe?_

Sam decided it was time to head home, and was trying to tell her that as soon as she hung up, but Andy asked him to stay for a bit longer. She had made dessert and insisted that he couldn't leave now. He tried to hide his disappointment at her call, and schooled his features before he turned back and told her that of course he would be staying. She skipped to the kitchen and came back with his favorite dessert. _ Did I ever tell her that? Could she have known? If she did know, why would she even bother? If I didn't think she was seeing someone, I might think she was trying to seduce me…You wish._

Over dessert, Andy asked Sam about his Christmas plans, and he told her that he was expected at Sarah's later in the afternoon on Christmas Day. Andy invited him to come over for Christmas Eve supper after shift. He tried to decline, wondering aloud if she didn't have someone else to spend it with but she told him that she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend Christmas Eve with. She then added that the rest of her company was arriving the next day, and that it was going to be the best Christmas ever so she wanted to start it off perfectly. _Why can't I just say no? Why does she always do this to me? Why do I **let **her do this to me? I'm such a masochist!_

When Sam left that night, he thought Andy had been a little disappointed but he was so confused he couldn't even be sure. So he mumbled something about being tired and having to get up early and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. As soon as the door closed, he thought he heard her exhale with something that sounded like "men!" He shook his head. _Now what was that about? I'm the one that should be frustrated with her._

The weeks before Christmas passed in a blur. Sam took Andy Christmas shopping and helped her get her tree. When they walked through the mall and while they were looking at trees, Andy would unconsciously link her arm with Sam's and sometimes lay her head on his shoulder. She was definitely affectionate with him, but he didn't think she was even aware of it. So all he could do was hold out hope that it wasn't just because she was so happy, that maybe she might change her mind and see that they could have something great together – something more than just friendship.

* * *

At first, Sam was happy to hear that she planned a ladies night out with Traci & Noelle on one of her days off. Except the next day Sam could have sworn that he had caught both Nash and Williams watching him – a lot. _What were they looking for? Do they want to know if I'm jealous? Did she actually introduce them to "her man"? _If he knew anything about their ladies' nights, he was pretty sure there were no men allowed. So that couldn't be it. Plus, it wasn't the same "poor Sam" looks he was getting from just about everyone else in the division. It was more like they were wondering just when he was going to give it up. This was driving him crazy.

So now here Sam was, sitting in his truck outside his apartment on Christmas morning trying to make sense of the last 24 hours – well maybe just the last 2 hours. Last night, he had been ecstatic. He was sure that Santa got the memo because Sam was getting everything he wanted for Christmas and more.

Andy had invited him over for Christmas Eve dinner, which was followed by dessert, which was followed by a little "gift exchange." And Sam definitely enjoyed unwrapping the best present he had ever received. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and touched, and tasted, and… _Stop it!_

He smiled sadly as he remembered when Andy woke him again in the wee hours of the morning with a kiss and her soft (and strategically placed) hands. Merry Christmas, Sammy, had been his first thought.

He was sure that this meant that Andy would be his; he was sure they were finally going to get to be together. And he was sure this was his best Christmas ever, until she mentioned "her man" just before falling back to sleep 2 hours ago. That's when he knew he needed to get out of there and fast!

And so here he was sitting in his truck wondering how he could have been so stupid. _She was never his and never would be. Why did he have to get his hopes up? And why did he let himself give in to those hopes_? He was pretty sure he knew why, but that didn't make it any easier. This was the worst Christmas ever!

Rrrring! As soon as Sam saw the number, he started to panic. But knew he had to answer.

"Sam Swarek, you are such an ass. I am so mad at you right now," the woman yelled into the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

We have New Year's plans tomorrow, so I thought I'd try and get this next chapter up tonight as I may not get to it tomorrow. It's a bit short, but hope you enjoy! Happy New Year!

* * *

Sam immediately restarted his truck and pulled out into traffic. "Sarah?" "Sarah, calm down. Wait…you told me not to come until 4 o'clock." Sam wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew that he didn't want Sarah upset at Christmas, or any time for that matter. "I can come right now. I'm already on my way. Is everything ok? "

"No, everything is not ok. Tommy is making breakfast, I'm trying to get a turkey ready all by myself and Andy is in her bedroom crying because the man she loves left her on Christmas."

Missing the obvious, Sam yelled "Wait…back up. That son of a bitch left her on Christmas." _Maybe he saw me leaving this morning. Shit! _"What kind of an idiot leaves a girl like McNally on Christmas? Boy she sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Sam, are you driving?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I told you; I'm on my way right now." Sam assured her as he passed another intersection.

"Stop! Pull over right now!" Sarah screamed at him.

Sam was getting scared now. "OK! OK! I've pulled over, but I don't understand why you want me to stop?"

"I want you to take down your visor and look in the mirror." She ordered.

"What?" _Has she totally lost it? I don't have time to just sit here – I need to get to St. Catherines._

"You heard me." Sarah commanded. "Take down the visor and look in the mirror."

Exasperated, Sam sighed. "OK, now what?"

"Are you looking in the mirror?" She inquired.

"Ye-es!" He drew out.

"Good - because there's your answer!" Sarah pointed out.

"My answer? I don't even know the question." _What is she talking about?_

"You asked what kind of an idiot leaves a girl like McNally on Christmas." Sarah explained. "Well…you did, you idiot. Now get your ass over here so I can help you save Christmas and what's left of your chance with Andy."

"Sarah, what are you talking about? I was with Andy last night; she invited me for supper, but we're not together. She has a boyfriend. It's been the talk of the division for almost a month now. I wanted to ask her out, but someone else beat me to it." Sam explained sadly. "She even told me this morning that she was planning the best Christmas surprise ever for 'her man'. That's when I knew it was time to leave."

"So, let me get this straight." Sarah exhaled loudly. "You went to Andy's last night for supper."

"Yes."

"Andy you talked about plans for today?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I told you that already." Sam was starting to lose what little patience he had left.

"You said she told you about the plans this morning." Sarah clarified. "Does that mean that you stayed over and you were in her bed when she told you?"

Sam really didn't want to get into this with his sister but quietly began. "Yes, but it just sort of happened. I hadn't planned on staying the night, but one thing just led to another. One minute we were talking and laughing like we always do and the next thing I knew we were kissing and she was leading me to her bedroom. It really just happened, Sarah. And even though I know she's been seeing someone I guess I was still kind of hoping. But then early this morning she said she had a Christmas surprise for 'her man' and I thought it would be best if I just left and didn't make things more complicated than they needed to be." He laid his head on the steering wheel as he finished.

"Sam, enough!" Sarah was still angry, but she was also trying not to laugh. _Men are so dense sometimes._ "When a woman cooks you a nice dinner on Christmas Eve, invites you into her bed, and says she has big plans for 'her man' that day…she means you."

"But. " He stuttered.

"No, Sam, enough. The only butt I want to talk about is yours getting back to this apartment in the next 10 minutes." Sarah commanded. "If you don't get back here soon, you might as well kiss your chances with Andy goodbye." She added.

Sam jerked his head up from the steering wheel as comprehension finally dawned on him. "Sarah? What do you mean back here? Are you at Andy's?"

"Of course." She stated, as if it should have been obvious to him.

"What do you mean, of course?" Sam was shocked. "Sarah you haven't left St. Catherines in over 20 years."

"That's your Christmas surprise, you idiot." Now Sarah was starting to lose her patience. "Please, Sam, just get back here as fast you can. I'll get the turkey ready to go in the oven and do my best to convince Andy to come out so we can explain everything. Please, just get back here."

Sam had been heading in the opposite direction, thinking he should be on his way to St. Catherines, so he whipped an illegal U-turn, internally daring anyone to stop him, and started heading back to Andy's to try and make sense of everything his sister had just said – _Sarah was at Andy's? But she never came to the city. Sam was the "man" Andy wanted to surprise on Christmas? But she had obviously been spending time with someone else all those nights and weekends._

This was definitely the weirdest Christmas ever.

* * *

Sam got to Andy's in record time and Sarah buzzed him in as soon as he identified himself over the intercom. He got up to the door and Sarah already had it open. She was shaking her head at him and trying to hold back a smile. He was shaking his head too, but only because he couldn't believe she was actually in Toronto – and at Andy's of all places.

Sam walked in as Tommy poked his head out of the kitchen and announced, "Breakfast will be ready in 15." Then he looked pointedly at Sam and said "glad you could make it Sam." He chuckled and returned to the kitchen.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle too. He gave his sister a big hug, but as much as he wanted to find out how in the world she ended up here, he knew he had more pressing matters. He looked around; "Where is she," he asked worriedly.

"She just got out of the shower and she's in her room changing. I have talked to her and she knows that it was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry too much; I'm pretty sure you still have a shot." Sarah encouraged. But being Sam's sister, she wasn't letting him get off that easy, "I thought I saw a little bit of hope left in her eyes but it was pretty hard to see past all the red and puffyness."

Sam was embarrassed. _Like I don't feel bad enough._ "Do you think it's ok if I go talk to her before breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't think you really have a choice." Sarah confirmed as she rolled her eyes.

Sam knocked tentatively at the door. "It's ok Sarah, I told you I would come out." Andy reassured quietly.

"It's not Sarah; it's me. Are you decent?" Without waiting for an answer, Sam peeked in. _I've seen it all anyway. _He grinned to himself before he shook those thoughts away. He needed to be on his best behavior right now.

His eyes widened. Andy looked amazing – he had seen most of her outfits so he was pretty sure this one was new – likely bought especially for the "best Christmas ever." Now he just had to make sure that he hadn't ruined everything.

He walked towards Andy, looking down and reaching for her hands. "I guess I owe you an apology," he said as he looked up at her with a shy smile.

A small smile played on her lips as she composed herself to answer. She was calm and quiet and to be honest, a bit stunned; "I can't believe you thought there was someone else. How much more obvious did I need to be? I was doing everything I could think of and you still wouldn't do more than kiss me on the cheek or let me hold your arm. I brought you baking, I made you supper, and we had drinks together almost every night." Then she laughed lightly as she shook her head. "You are so lucky I'm so persistent because there was no way you were getting away from me last night! And then just when I thought I had you right where I wanted you – I wake up and you're gone."

Andy started to tear up a little, and Sam lightly squeezed her hands in encouragement as she continued. "I was a mess when Sarah got here. Good thing she's seen me cry before or she might have headed straight back home. But she is so amazing Sam, she always knows just what to say." She looked down and quietly added, "She's a lot like you." That brought a smile back to Sam's face. "She sat me down and told me not to worry and that she would fix everything – that must have been when she called you. I still can't believe you thought there was someone else."

Sam felt like an idiot, but what was done was done and Andy didn't seem angry so he wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about it. He was actually 'with' her and he could definitely think of better things to do. He pulled her in close, brought out the dimples, and lowered his voice, "however can I make it up to you McNally".

Andy smiled as she blushed; she loved the way he said her name and those dimples got her every time. "Oh I'm sure we can think of something."

As they leaned in closer for a kiss, Sarah appeared in the doorway to let them know that breakfast was ready. When she saw how things were going, her dimples made an appearance too. "Take your time," she said quietly, and she backed out as they started to kiss. But they weren't alone for long as Tommy popped his head in, "OK, OK…time's up…I'm hungry and I've waited as long as I can. Let's eat!" he said gruffly. But he was smiling as he walked away.

Sam kissed Andy once more quickly and grabbed her hand as they headed to the kitchen. Things were definitely looking up.

Breakfast was Tommy's specialty and he did not disappoint. He had prepared an amazing feast: bacon, eggs, hash browns, waffles, the works. They all dished up and had barely sat down, when Sam announced "OK, we better get started because I have a lot to catch up on. Who's first?"


	4. Chapter 4

My plans got cancelled so I had more time on my hands than I thought I would. I hope you enjoy.

The next couple of chapters are to bring Sam up to speed on what really went on. So no real progress in time, just an explanation. The ending is a little mushy, but it seemed a good place to break. I hope you'll stick with me because there's some McFun coming.

* * *

"OK, I'll start" Sarah began with a frown but then smiled as she thought back to the first time she spoke to Andy.

"You know how Halloween is usually bad for me because there are so many people outside and wanting to come to the door. Well, I shut off all the lights as usual and sat in the dark so that no one would come. It was pretty quiet, but I did hear a few teenagers outside just before I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to get the paper and they had egged the house. I was quite upset so I tried to call you at the station and Andy answered when they patched me through to your desk. I was going to call your cell, but she said you were meeting with your staff sergeant and wouldn't be available for a while. I think she could tell that I was upset because she asked if there was anything she could do."

Sarah continued, "I didn't really want to talk to anyone but you, but Andy wouldn't let me off the phone till she was sure I was ok. She just kept talking and I could just feel myself relaxing." Sam smiled and put his hand on Andy's. He knew exactly what his sister was talking about. And although there were many times he just wanted her to be quiet, he could also remember many times when Andy's voice was the only thing that calmed him down when he was upset.

Sarah grinned at Sam's reaction and kept going, "She put me at ease so quickly, and it had been so long since I'd had a girlfriend to talk to. It felt really good." Both Sam and Sarah recalled sadly that most of her girlfriends had stopped calling when Sarah continuously turned down their invitations. "She got called away but asked me to call her back at 9:30 that night so we could finish our conversation."

When Sam wondered aloud, "why didn't you call me back later?" Sarah simply said, "I didn't need to – I already felt better and I was going to call Andy back so I didn't see the need." Sam grinned; he had always known that the two of them would get along.

"We must have talked for at least an hour and a half that first night, and we didn't really even talk about anything important. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. We agreed to talk again the next night, but Andy wanted to make sure she would be able to answer so we set a time of 9:30pm again. That way Andy had plenty of time to get home if she had to work late, and also had enough time to stop for a drink if she wanted to. It just became a habit." Sam nodded. _Well, now the 9 o'clock curfew made sense._

"After a few nights, we started talking about more of the heavy stuff: the attack, Andy's mother leaving…" and then Sarah placed her hand on Tommy's gently before she said "and Tommy's drinking."

"I had started seeing a psychologist again a few months ago and she told me that the more I talked through things the better it would be. So Andy & I just kept talking. And I just kept feeling better, and not just about sharing my feelings, but knowing that I wasn't the only one with trust issues. We talked about how I was afraid of going out alone, all the places and things I've missed because of it, and how lonely I feel sometimes. I've missed out on finding love because I've been too afraid to trust any man but you," she said as she looked at her brother. He tried to smile, but he couldn't get past the lump in his throat.

Sarah seemed to be having a little trouble continuing too so Andy took over for the moment. "We also talked about how I've missed out on finding 'real' love because I was too afraid of being let down or abandoned, afraid of giving someone my heart because then they would have the power to hurt me when they left. We realized then how alike we were. Although the circumstances were very different, and I can't even begin to imagine how Sarah has felt all these years, we were still at a very similar place. I think it was cathartic for both of us." By this time almost everyone at the table was touching/holding the hand of at least one other person.

After a few seconds of contemplation and quiet, Andy perked up. "We had been getting along so well, we decided I would go visit Sarah on my next day off."

As he got up to start clearing the dishes, Tommy added, "So Andy asked me to drive her out to St Catherines. I have an old friend there and she thought that I could see him while she visited with Sarah. It worked perfectly; we got up at 7am and were there by 9am so the girls had the whole day."

Sam got up to help Tommy with the dishes. He leaned against the counter, watching the girls as he dried.

Sarah was ok to go on now. "My psychologist also told me that I should try and get out more, with someone other than her – but to start off slowly. So when Andy came the first time, we started by going for a walk. Just around the block at first, but we get so lost in conversation that we circled the block probably 10 times before we even realized it. After lunch we decided to venture a little further. It was then that I asked Andy more about Luke." Sam scowled as he turned around to grab another dish. He wasn't sure he was going to like this part.

Andy thought it would be best if she explained this to Sam, so after exchanging a look with Sarah she spoke up. "I told Sarah why I chose Luke. Every other time I always went for the bad boy because I would know going in that it wasn't going to last and so there would be no disappointment. I thought I was ready to change my luck and I wanted to give the 'good guy' a chance." She met Sam's eye then. "I think you know that I was attracted you, but you reminded me so much of those 'mysterious, bad boys' and I was trying so hard to change my pattern. It really didn't take long for me to realize that my feelings for Luke weren't that deep. But I was fine with it because I knew that there was no way he could hurt me if I didn't love him. It was easy to fool myself for awhile because I was still so afraid of being let down. But I couldn't fool myself that it was enough." Sam was surprised to find that this didn't anger him; he supposed that maybe she just wasn't ready for him yet.

Andy was about to go on when Sarah spoke up. "We also talked about you, Sam, and I knew as soon as she said your name, that she wasn't just fooling herself about Luke. Every time she talked about you her face lit up and I could tell there was something there." Sam smiled as he glanced at Andy and his smile grew at the blush that had just invaded her cheeks.

"At the end of that day, we made a pact together. We decided that we needed to get over our fears and give our hearts the chance to really feel something – and that as much as it might hurt, we were only cheating ourselves by not going for it. Neither one of us had been truly happy in a long time," Sarah recalled, "and I knew that I was finally ready to get over some of my fears."

"And I knew that I was ready to break it off with Luke," Andy insisted. "I wasn't happy – I was just settling for easy. So I went home and broke up with Luke. I called Sarah that night to tell her that I did it and when she told me she was proud of me, I realized that I was proud of me too." Sarah looked up at Sam to see him mouth the words "thank you" with a dimpled grin that she returned. He was most definitely welcome.

Andy didn't see the exchange as she remembered something else. She looked at Sarah; "that's when you told me that your neighbor took you to the mall that morning. And that you even stopped for coffee on the way home that afternoon." Andy and Sarah exchanged teary-eyed smiles when Sarah added, "And you said you were proud of me too." Sam and Tommy both cleared their throats and turned back to the dishes at the same time, neither one wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in their eyes too.

Oblivious to the boys' discomfort, Andy went on. "We continued to talk almost every night and I went to visit Sarah again on my next day off. Dad took us for ice cream that day." Tommy laughed then and added, "it was like taking a couple of kids in there. You'd have thought they were 10 years old. I lost count of how many flavors they asked to sample before they decided."

Sarah interrupted, "Sam you remember that place you always stop at to bring me a pint when you come and visit? This time I actually went in and got a cone. I haven't had a real ice cream cone in so long."

Sam snickered, "let me guess. Even after sampling everything in the case, you still ended up with mint chocolate chip." Sarah nodded in confirmation – he knew her too well.

"It was so much fun, Sam. We took our cones and walked and talked." Then Sarah looked up at Tommy and he nodded his consent to share. "Tommy and I sat down on one of the benches at the park, while Andy went down by the lake. Tommy told me about all the regrets he's had because of his drinking and his fears for how it's affected Andy." Andy was surprised by this; she remembered looking back at them that day and she knew that the conversation was heavy, but she had no idea that they were discussing her father's history. The tears were back for both of them when Andy met her father's eyes.

The solemn mood was brightened when Sarah started again. "On the way home, I got Andy talking about you again, Sam, and it was written all over her face. She had already given you her heart without even realizing it. Now I just had to get her to admit it." Sarah looked pointedly at Andy. "But she was stubborn."

Tommy laughed at that. "What?" Andy asked. "Sarah had been trying to convince me earlier, but that's when I knew you were going to be ok." He said as he clapped Sam on the back. Sam was touched.

"But it wasn't until a few calls later that Andy admitted that she was in love with you," Sarah giggled. "But once she did, we started scheming, and we spent the next week making plans for 'the seduction of Sam Swarek'." Not much could make Sam blush, but that simple statement did – he wasn't sure he appreciated his sister talking about him like this.

"But apparently, you are a tough nut to crack, as if I didn't know. You had supper together and drinks together, but you just wouldn't ask her out," Sarah lamented. "So when you came for Thanksgiving I had to take matters into my own hands. Do you remember?"

With the dishes done, Sam laughed and moved everyone to the living room to continue the conversation. "I remember. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how you could take one look at me and know that there was something between Andy and me."

"Do you also remember the phone call I got the morning you left?" Sarah prompted.

Sam thought back. "Yeah… I was fixing the door and the phone rang. I was definitely curious when you said you had to take it because you don't generally get a lot of calls. But all you said was 'my brother's still here can I call you back?' You listened for a minute and then smiled and said goodbye."

"And what did I do next?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled, "you gave me a kiss on the cheek." He had been really confused at that point.

Sarah 's dimples were out in full force as she saw the light go on in Andy's eyes. "It was Andy on the phone and when I told her you were still here, she said to give you a kiss for her. So I walked over and kissed you on the cheek and you laughed at me and asked 'what was that for?'"

"And you said 'just because someone cares.'" He grinned and shook his head. "I thought you just meant you."

He winked at Sarah as he realized why she was so hell bent on getting him to admit his feelings and promise to ask Andy out. Then he winked at Andy, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said "just because I care too".

* * *

I don't claim to know anything about getting over traumatic events and how hard that might be. I just thought it would be cool if Sarah and Andy bonded over their trust issues, and if Andy was able to help Sarah. I apologize if anyone is offended thinking that I shouldn't have made it this easy; though I did add in the psychologist to imply that they didn't do it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, again, for all the reviews, alerts, suggestions, etc. Here is the rest of the explanation for Sam.

* * *

Sarah loved seeing her brother like this, but her story wasn't finshed yet. "I was positive you were going to ask Andy out that week, but every night she would call and say that you still hadn't done it. When Andy called on Thursday night, I thought something had happened to you because she was so upset. But once I got her to calm down, I realized she was just worried because she thought she had blown our cover. She told me she had almost said too much. I'm not sure if you remember, but I called you that night to quiz you. I could tell you were distracted and a little down, but you wouldn't tell me why. I was sure that our secret was still safe though."

"When Andy came out on the weekend, we went all over the city and did our Christmas shopping – Sam we rode the bus. Just a couple short rides, but we did it." Sarah bragged. "And at night, we finalized Andy's plan of attack, including our Christmas surprise if we…I …could make it work. We had almost a whole month – for me to build up my courage and for Andy to get 'her man' right where she wanted you." Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he still wasn't quite used to his sister talking about him like that. _It just isn't right._

Andy giggled at Sam's embarrassment. "We refined our plans over the next couple of weeks, deciding that if you didn't ask me out by Christmas, I would make my move. I had no idea what you were thinking, and we weren't about to ask. I just couldn't figure out what was holding you back and neither could Sarah."

Sam was feeling a little cornered so he reluctantly admitted to listening to Dov. "In my defense, everything you were doing was screaming secret boyfriend – leaving the Penny early, disappearing on your days off, and going away for the weekend… without me."

Andy quickly kissed him and said, "I realize that now. But it didn't even dawn on me before. You listened to Dov, Sam. You never listen to Dov – every time he brings up the latest gossip you roll your eyes and tell him to get a life. When I found out about the rumors, I didn't think for a minute that **you** would believe them. Even if I was doing those other things, we were together all the time and I was practically throwing myself at you. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She teased again.

He was about to respond when he realized that what he was going to say was probably not meant to be shared with his sister and especially not with Andy's father. So he just grinned and looked away. Andy was pretty sure she knew where his mind was headed and she blushed.

Needing to salvage the conversation quickly, Sarah spoke up again. "I gave Andy some of our favorite family recipes and we would bake when she came over." She looked at Sam incredulously. "I can't believe you couldn't you tell that they were Gramma's cookies. And the suppers…you didn't recognize anything?"

"Well I thought the cookies tasted the same, but how could they be?" Sam asked. "And to be honest, I wasn't really thinking about the food too much." Everyone laughed.

Before Sam could get too far with that comment, Andy took over. "I was sure when I invited you for Christmas Eve that that would speed things along, but you still didn't make a move. We were alone in my apartment talking about Christmas plans and you still wouldn't take the hint. You even left early with some lame excuse about being tired."

"Come on, put yourself in my shoes," he defended. "Yes, I was at your house but you interrupted our evening by taking a call on your cell phone. Obviously, it was more important, and then you start talking about plans and going away again so I thought it was 'your man'."

Both Sarah and Andy shook their heads at Sam and laughed. "Men!" They said in unison. Sam realized then that he had heard Andy correctly outside her door that night.

"The plans you heard about were to take that bus ride to the beach that went so wrong all those years ago. And I did it Sam; it was great." Sarah crowed. "We rode the bus there and then Tommy met us. It was too cold to go in the water but we had hot chocolate, and then went out for supper. Most of our other plans were already in place, so we just spent the rest of the time visiting places that I had read about in the paper, but just never went to. I had no idea how much I was missing."

Sam was proud of his sister and eternally grateful for Andy (in more ways than one) and it was all making itself known through a growing lump in his throat. He stood up and asked anyone else if they wanted something to drink. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and swallowed the lump before asking, "Then what?"

Andy and Sarah looked at each other and screamed "Ladies Night!"

Tommy took that moment to stand up and announce that he was going to get the turkey in the oven, but mostly he just didn't think he wanted to hear this part of the conversation. Sarah stood up to help, but he assured her that he could take care of it; she had already done most of the preparations earlier.

Sam looked between the two women, trying to decide if he should go help with the turkey too. "Maybe we **should** skip this part. I'm not sure I really want to hear this either. With the looks I was getting from Nash & Noelle, I'm not sure I want to know."

"It's not that bad, Sam." Andy assured him before she started to sing. "Sarah and David sitting in a tree…"

Sam's head whipped around to look at Sarah and the words just started flowing. "What? You met a guy? Who is he? I'll need to meet him…Sarah?" Sarah blushed and Andy laughed as Sarah gave her the evil eye.

Trying to contain her grin and save Sarah from Sam's inquisition, Andy recalled the events of that day. "Traci, Noelle and I drove to St Catherines right after lunch; we had to work the next day so it would have to be an early evening. I spent the drive down there bringing them both up to speed. They were actually quite shocked so I was pretty sure that no one else, including you, had any idea. We went out to an early movie, out for supper and then to a small lounge for drinks. Being surrounded by 3 competent, (and she wanted to say sexy, but thought that would be pushing Sam a little too far) police officers, Sarah felt pretty comfortable so it actually didn't take her long to relax."

"We were having so much fun – Noelle has some great stories about you guys at the academy by the way," Andy said with a smile. Sam decided he would have to talk to Noelle about what should and should not be shared on ladies night.

"We were offered drinks a couple of times," Andy admitted (and purposefully underestimated). Sarah wasn't going to let her get away with it though.

"I'm pretty sure it was more than a couple of times, at least for Andy anyway." Sarah corrected. "And seriously, how many guys think those cheesy pick up lines actually work? 'Hey baby, need a mechanic for that finely tuned body?' I think that one may have been my favorite." Sarah laughed until she saw Andy shooting her a look. She decided it was best to stop there when Sam frowned at her as well.

Sam knew only too well the male attention Andy could attract, especially when she was relaxed and truly having fun. The frown was settling on his face as Andy reassured him, "It really wasn't that many, and I always said no." She kissed him and placed her hand on his cheek to try and soften his grimace at least a little. "Besides I only have eyes for one man anyway."

Eager to deflect the attention, Andy went on. "A couple of hours after we got there, 2 guys approached our table and asked if they could join us. I had noticed one of them exchanging looks with Noelle earlier, and I had also caught the other one looking at Sarah a few times too. They seemed nice, but it was Ladies Night so I was going to politely turn them down, but Noelle had other ideas. I'm pretty sure she must have forgotten the rules for Ladies Night because she invited them to sit down almost immediately. "

"You didn't have to be a cop to know what she was thinking," Sarah confirmed. "She gave him more than one full body scan before they even sat down." Sam's eyes widened. _Did she actually say that? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?_

"Noelle started talking to her new 'friend' Michael, and David pulled up a chair at the end beside Sarah and started talking with the rest of us. He said that the two of them worked together, and that this was the first time they had stopped here. I'm positive he was looking right at Sarah when he said he was glad they did." Andy glanced at Sarah with a grin.

"They were both really easygoing and very funny. Between their stories and Noelle's, I think we laughed for at least an hour straight. When I finally looked at the time, I realized that it was getting late and told everyone that we had to get going. I'm pretty sure the only person that didn't glare at me was Traci."

"I did _not_ glare at you." Sarah protested.

"OK, fine, but I definitely wasn't your favorite person right about then." Andy disputed. _I know exactly who her favorite person was right then. And if she ever learns to use those Swarek dimples the way Sam does, that man - any man for that matter - will be putty in her hands._

"You can correct me if I'm wrong, Sarah, but as I was headed to the washroom, I think David asked her if they could go for coffee sometime. When I looked back, he looked a little dejected so I'm guessing she turned him down." Andy surmised.

"When I got back, the girls were already waiting at the door and David and Michael were at the bar. I stopped at the counter to say goodnight and they both handed me their cards…you know..." she winked, "…just in case one of us might need their 'services' in the future."

Andy reached down to get her purse from under the coffee table and held a card up to Sarah. "I still have it if you want it," she teased. "Maybe you can even double with Noelle and Michael."

Sam snatched the card out of Andy's hand before Sarah could even consider it. "Maybe **I** better take this and check him out first."

But Andy quickly grabbed it back, and Sarah was shocked when Andy said, "don't worry…no outstanding warrants and no priors."

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"What?" Andy asked. "Noelle and I checked them out when I gave her Michael's card." _Well, another card anyway._

Sam smiled. _That's my girl. Hmmh…__**my**__ girl… _He smiled even bigger.

Sarah was speechless – first because they actually took the time to check him out and second because she thought that maybe she really was interested. She just wasn't sure she was quite ready for that yet.

Sam could tell she was getting uncomfortable and let her off the hook by asking "But that still doesn't tell me why Nash and Noelle were looking at me funny when they got back?"

All Andy could do was speculate. "Who knows? They did know the whole story by then, so I guess they were just trying to see how you were holding up or if you were any closer to making your move. You'll probably have to ask them that."

"I'm just sorry that I had no idea you thought there was someone else. After the dinners, and the flirting, and sharing the baking, I'd go home every night and complain to Sarah that you didn't ask me **again**. And then it was Christmas Eve…and...well you were here for that so…yeah…" Andy trailed off.

Sam leaned back on the couch and pulled Andy close, "I'm sorry for leaving Andy. You have no idea how hard it was. But I was so sure that I lost you again, that I waited too long. And I was so scared that I didn't even consider it was me."

"I'll forget those 2 hours if you will." Andy bartered as she snuggled in. "Because apart from that, it was perfect. I got everything I wanted and this **was** my best Christmas ever." She turned her head up to Sam and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mine too," Sam snuck out before his mouth was on hers again.

They were getting a little too close for her comfort out here so Sarah started getting up to see if Tommy needed a hand in the kitchen. But Tommy came back in just then and cleared his throat.

Sam pulled reluctantly away from Andy and expertly deflected the attention away. "Wait, you didn't tell me how you got here today, Sarah?"

"I rode the bus from St Catherines all by myself," she stated proudly, and then quickly added, "…well, almost by myself."

"What do you mean, almost?" Sam looked confused, while Tommy and Andy both just looked away.

Sarah laughed, sarcasm evident in her voice, "Well, I can't be sure, but the gentleman that sat a couple rows behind me looked surprisingly like Tommy's friend from St. Catherines. And though I'm not positive, I did see a car that looked a lot like Tommy's driving beside the bus for what appeared to be the entire way."

Tommy and Andy knew they had been caught but Sarah wasn't mad. She just stood up and grabbed Andy's had to drag her up to her dad so she could hug them both. "Thanks…I couldn't have done any of this without you guys."

Sam was pretending to pout on the couch by himself before his sister walked over and dragged him up for a hug. "And Sam, you are the only one that has kept me sane all these years; I wouldn't have even been able to try if it wasn't for you…so thank you…I love you" She turned her head to the still embracing McNally's "…all of you."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing, sharing family stories, and preparing the perfect meal with all of the Swarek and McNally family recipes. Although he and Andy had already exchanged gifts – real gifts – the night before, Sam had had to run home quickly to pick up his gift for Sarah, which had been forgotten in all the earlier mayhem. And even though he had been given Sarah's presence, she still had a gift for him to unwrap too.

Once supper was done and they had cleaned everything up, they relaxed for a bit before Tommy declared that it was time to go. After hugging both girls, he exchanged a manlier handshake with Sam before he headed home.

The plan was for Sarah to stay at Andy's tonight and Sam's tomorrow night before heading home. Sam was happy to hear that she would be staying for a bit longer. He insisted that she should come to the Shaw's annual Boxing Day party (that was always planned around their shifts) so he could finally introduce her to all of his friends. And she gladly agreed because she couldn't think of a better way to spend the day than to get to know more of the people that Sam cared about.

In celebration of an amazing day and the days to come, Sam suggested that they have a nightcap. The girls agreed, but after the second drink, and talking for a couple more hours, it was getting quite late, and Sam was getting more and more comfortable on the couch that was to be Sarah's bed.

Sarah and Andy both hinted that it was probably time for him to head home too. But now that Sam knew Andy was his, he had no plans to head home _alone _whether his sister was here or not. _Let the games begin…_


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first attempt at writing (to borrow from Traci) sexy time so it took a bit longer to get this post up. I'm a little worried because I want it to be as good as I imagined it, but I think I may have gone on too long. Hope you enjoy it.

This chapter, involves McSwarek McFun, and is the reason for choosing the M rating. Unfortunately, with an extra house guest, Sam and Andy's options are limited to only McFun so _Let the games begin…

* * *

_

Andy went down the hall to the linen closet to get the bedding for Sarah, with Sam hot on her heels. "C'mon Andy, you can't send me home now." He begged as he placed his chin on her shoulder and embraced her from behind. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" Andy just rolled her eyes knowing full well how long she had waited for this.

"Please, just let me stay. Last night was amazing. But now that I know we're really together, I'm not ready to be apart again." He pleaded as his hands journeyed up her stomach.

Andy playfully swatted his hands away. "There is no way you can stay here tonight. Why do you think I wanted you to stay last night? I knew Sarah would be here tonight and at your house tomorrow, and I was definitely **not** waiting until she went home. I don't like waiting any more than you do; that's why I woke you up early this morning. I started thinking about these next few days, and how long it would be until I got to be with you again, and pretty soon my hands had a mind of their own." Sam smiled at Andy's admission. _I could get used to waking up like that._

"Besides, even if you did stay, Sarah is here and she has the spare bed. Where would you sleep?" Andy asked.

He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to left wondering why she would even have to ask, "I'll be in your bed with you." It was more of a statement than an actual answer to her question.

"Uh Uh… No way…you cannot stay with me in my bed tonight." Andy protested.

"Why not?"

"You know why not!" Andy insisted, "neither of us would want to sleep, and your sister is here."

"What…you don't think I can behave?" He asked in mock surprise.

This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow and cock her head…"Seriously? You don't really expect me to believe that you'd be OK with just going to sleep?"

"Of course I would." Sam maintained. "As long as you let me hold you…and maybe kiss you a little…and if I could just…"

"I rest my case" she interrupted laughing.

He was not about to take no for an answer so he decided on another tactic. Maybe if he could get his sister to agree, then Andy would agree too. "McNally, I'm hurt," he said pretending to be offended. Then he grinned as he yelled out "Sarah?"

Andy didn't want him pressuring Sarah so she grabbed him by the arm to try and stop him, but he wiggled away quickly and bolted for the living room. Resigned, Andy took the bedding and followed him down the hall.

He'd already started on his sister. "You know, Sarah, I've had a couple of drinks, and I probably shouldn't be driving home right now."

Sarah had heard the exchange in the hallway and knew exactly where this was going. "We can call you a cab then," she offered. Andy chuckled.

_Well that didn't work, but I don't give up that easily. _

Sarah rolled her eyes as Sam put the dimples on over time and shifted gears, "Remember how you said I'm the **only** one that kept you sane all these years." Another idea immediately popped into his head. "It's time to return the favor. I'll go **crazy** at home worrying about you; it's your first night in the city in how many years? I would feel much better if I was here to give you moral support."

"I promise I'll be good." He could see that she was considering it so he kept up his pitch.

"And remember how much you loved slumber parties when you were younger. It'd be just like that." He knew he was grasping at straws now, but he didn't care.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "boys, or should I say men, aren't usually invited to slumber parties, Sam. "

"But I'll make breakfast. I know how much you and Andy love chocolate chip pancakes." He bribed.

Sarah knew her brother had already made up his mind, and she had known him long enough to know that there really was nothing that was going to stop him. "Fine Sam, but only because I know that you won't give up, and I'm too tired to argue with you anymore."

The satisfied grin was settling on Sam's face, but Sarah still had a little more fight left in her and she couldn't resist teasing him. "So I guess that means I'll be bunking in with Andy so you can take the couch?" Andy turned her head away and tried not to laugh.

Sam looked at Sarah in disbelief. "C'mon Sarah, we're all adults here and you already know that Andy and I are a couple. Let's not pretend we're fooling anyone."

Sarah laughed, and Sam realized he had been had, and started to laugh too.

"Fine," Sarah agreed. "But if I hear anything other than snoring coming from that bedroom, you **are** going home."

Sam grinned…"Deal!"

He looked at Andy smugly, and although she knew that meant it would be a long night, she did want to be with Sam so she agreed. "Deal."

* * *

Sam and Andy made up the hide-a-bed while Sarah got herself ready in the bathroom. They said good night to her and Sam grabbed a bag from the front door before following Andy down the hallway.

Andy apologized to Sam telling him that she didn't have an extra toothbrush or anything. He just smiled and reached into his bag. "Don't worry, I brought mine." Apparently, he had picked up more than just Sarah's present when he headed home earlier.

Andy just shook her head as she realized he had never planned to go home tonight. "What if we had said no?" She asked.

"I wasn't too worried," Sam smirked. "Women can't usually resist me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Andy groaned.

After Sam brushed his teeth, Andy headed in to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. She put on her standard tank top and boy shorts before heading back to her bedroom.

When she got back, Sam had already stripped down to his boxer briefs and was waiting for her on the bed. Andy had barely lain down, when he pulled her close and started nibbling her neck.

"I missed you," he said before he brought his lips to hers with a slow and gentle kiss.

Wanting to stay as quiet as possible, Andy was hesitant to fully respond. But as soon as Sam's tongue touched her bottom lip, she felt her resolve slip away. They deepened the kiss until the need for air was too great. When they broke apart, they both gasped and Andy shot a worried look towards the living room. Giving her a chance to quietly catch her breath, Sam moved his lips down and started kissing along her jawline and up to her ear.

Andy closed her eyes and turned her head to give Sam better access. When he reached her ear, he whispered, "Andy?"

Lost in the sensations he was creating, she simply sighed "Hmmm?"

"You know, there's something not quite fair here?" He claimed as he ran his hand along the hem of her tank top.

"What's that?"

"Well, I have on a lot less clothes than you…so I think it's only fair if you take **your** top off too." He rationalized.

Remembering they had company in the next room, she opened up her eyes, looked at him and stated simply, "I don't think so".

"C'mon, Andy…just to cuddle…you **know** you want to. And I need a hug." He tugged on the bottom of her shirt and lowered his voice, "and it'll feel so much better if we don't have this in the way."

Sam caught her eye. "Please, Andy." She tried to look away when she saw the dimples coming out, but Sam pulled her face back to him and said it again. "Please, Andy."

Those damn dimples. She knew she was going to regret it, but she really did need to feel his bare chest against hers again. "OK,"she relented, "but just to cuddle."

"Of course."

Warily, she started to slide her top off, until Sam locked his dark eyes with hers again and murmured, "allow me."

Never shifting his gaze from hers, he slid his hands slowly and sensuously up her sides to remove the tank top. His thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts and she shivered. She knew then that she had made a grave error in judgment, and tried to pull her arms back down, but it was too late. Sam already had the top above her head with her arms still trapped in the straps.

He could see in Andy's eyes that she was rethinking her decision. So although he hadn't planned it, instead of taking the top all the way off, he decided that it was fine right where it was and so were Andy's arms.

He left one hand holding her hands and the top above her head as he started to run the other hand slowly back down her arm and along the side of her body. He kissed her again, and although she was still cautious, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. His upper body was partially on top of her, pressed gently against her side as he kissed along her neck and up to her ear. The effect of his kisses was magnified by the feel of his skin on hers. Her breathing started to get shallower and she was trying not to gasp for air.

She was getting a little too loud, so Sam moved back up to her lips. He kissed her gently a couple of times, trying to slow down her breathing again. She knew she should stop him, but all she could get out was "Sam."

Once she had quieted, Sam resumed his mission, moving down from her neck to place soft kisses along her collarbone. Andy started to fidget, wondering how much more she could take…in silence. He continued to nibble down her body as she tried to free her hands.

When she got one hand free, Sam expected her to push him away, but all she did was cover her mouth as she tried not to make any noise. Sam was feeling more secure so pulled the top away and tossed it aside as he let go of her other hand…which conveniently freed up both of his.

He took her breasts in his hands and smiled to himself, as he reveled in the feel of her and the feelings she was creating in him.

Andy was slowly going insane; with one hand still on her mouth, she used her free hand to grip the sheets. Sam wasn't sure how much more time and leeway she would give him if he didn't pace things a little. He lifted his head quickly to hers, and anticipating what he wanted, she immediately removed her hand from her mouth to cradle his cheek and kiss him.

Sam gave her a couple of quick chaste kisses and shifted his body as if to move off of her. She allowed herself to relax, the tormenting over. She smiled at him, proud of his restraint, until she spotted the wicked glint that took over his eyes.

She had given him way too much credit.

Before she could react, Sam dipped back down and cupped one of her breasts back in his hand before he took it in his mouth. Andy almost squealed before she could get her hand back up to her mouth again. She was enjoying herself thoroughly but wasn't sure how much more she could take before she either had to scream or completely finish what Sam had started. With Sarah in the next room, neither seemed like a good idea.

Her back started to arch off the bed as Sam moved to taste her other breast. He had reestablished his rhythm and her body was keeping perfect time.

She could feel him chuckling against her skin as her body started to tremble. He lifted his mouth away just long enough to look at her again and allow her time to replace the breath she had been holding.

Andy willed herself to try to breathe normally, and urged her heart rate to go down. Sam held her eyes as she steadied her breath, and he could see the gratitude in them. It quickly changed to wild desire as Sam started to slide his hands between her breasts and along her stomach with obvious intentions of continuing the downward trend.

As he skimmed his hand along the top of her boy shorts, her body was trembling so bad, she knew she was at her breaking point. She let go of the sheet to grab his face and bring it up to hers. He knew his time was up and he chuckled as he looked into her eyes and waited for the lust to subside. After a few deep breaths, she focused on him and said simply "enough."

He brushed his nose against hers before giving her a quick kiss. "What?" He said with a cocky grin. "I was being **quiet**."

"I know **you **were," she whispered still breathless, "but do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be quiet."

Sam's thoughts went back to the previous night and his grin grew even bigger. _Yeah…I have an idea._

"I'm sorry, Andy, I guess I just didn't realize." His attempt at innocence was not quite succeeding. "You believe me don't you?"

Andy looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll have to think about it for a minute," she said as she rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was partially on top of him. "If all we did was kiss, I think I might have believed you. But I do have a question." She started to kiss him and he reached up to cup her cheek. He returned the pressure and deepened the kiss attempting to roll them back over.

But Andy had other ideas and she needed the upper hand here. They continued to kiss until Andy broke away for air and agreed "I guess I can see how you thought that would be quiet enough." She stated as her hands glided slowly and sensuously, from his waist and along the side of this chest, taking his arms above his head.

She began to kiss his neck and moved up along his jaw to his ear. With her chest partially on his, Sam was having trouble concentrating on her voice as she whispered in his ear. "Hmm…still pretty quiet."

She moved further on top of him, bare chest to bare chest with her arms resting completely against his above their heads and she began to kiss him slowly and sensuously. She felt a soft moan deep in his chest, and she stopped for just a second and whispered, "but I think right about now it might be getting just a little harder to keep it down." She smiled a little at her choice of words, and then kissed him for all she was worth, leaving him gasping for air.

She slid off of him just a little and let go of his arms so she could move her hands to his chest. She gently caressed his upper body, enjoying the sharp intake of air every time she passed over one of his nipples. Each time he tried to take that breath, she would steal it with a kiss and pretty soon Sam was having trouble catching his breath. She slowed down her kisses and then grinned at him as she dipped her head down to his collarbone. She made her way down his chest, both kissing and nipping at his skin, soothing it with her tongue whenever she saw fit.

She looked up at him again as she ran her hands along his chest and down. "Which brings us to my question…if I hadn't said 'enough', when would you have realized that it was getting to be too much?"

She held his gaze as she continued to talk. "You obviously didn't realize it as you caressed my stomach. But what about when you reached the top of my shorts?" One of her hands worked its way down to the waistband of his boxers, reenacting the play-by-play as she described it.

"Perhaps you would have realized about now." She said as skimmed her hand from side to side along the top of his waistband back and forth. The fact that he was enjoying himself was completely obvious to both of them, but he was still managing to stay quiet, happy to let her try to discover the answer to her question.

"You know it probably was a good thing I stopped you there because if I hadn't, we may have found out too late if…" and she dropped her hand just under the waistband as she continued to run her hand from side to side across his stomach. And that little drop made all the difference as the tips of her fingers grazed him with every pass of her hand.

Sam's control was slipping and his breath was becoming a little ragged. He was ok when she was at the side, but every time she approached the middle of his stomach, he would suck in a quick breath in anticipation of her touch.

He started to apologize, but Andy placed her other hand on his lips. "Would you have stopped on your own now or…"

He knew he could stop her if he **really** wanted to…but he wasn't sure he wanted to, and he was also curious as to just how far she was willing to go. So he halfheartedly apologized. "I'm sorry, Andy…I'll be good now."

Her hand stopped at that and she smiled a sweet smile, with her hand holding steady above his belly button. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

But his relief was short lived when Andy flipped her hand around, and with the back of her hand against his stomach, she curved her hand around him and changed direction - stroking him up and down, slowly and softly. Every so often she would let her fingers slide all the way over the top before coming back down, never losing contact.

His breathing was keeping time with the movement of her hand, but he was having trouble keeping it steady, and soon found his own hands reaching for the sheets.

She chuckled as she felt his body tense up, responding with a faster rhythm.

His breathing started to sound more like panting and he was really hoping that Andy's bedroom was more soundproof than he thought. "Ok…I get it now, Andy."

She started to pull her hand up, but only to let her fingers slide back and forth across the top of him. "Andy, you really have to stop now."

She stopped for a second and started to shift as if to move, but it was not in the direction he expected. She had started to slide her hips on top of his.

Before she could get too far, he released the sheets and gently lifted her off to his side. He looked her in the eye, took a couple of deep breaths, and surrendered. "Point taken".

She rolled away from Sam and onto her back and groaned "I wish."

Sam rose up onto his elbows and his eyebrows shot to the top of his head before he started to laugh...loudly…which started Andy giggling…which started Sarah grumbling to herself. "I really am at a freaking slumber party, and I'm that one girl who just wants to sleep"

"Sam?" Sarah called.

"Yes, Sarah" he managed to get out, still laughing.

"I'm going to send you home now." She responded.

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll be good." Sam assured her. "You don't have to worry; I just learned my lesson."

"Ugh… I don't even want to know." Sarah complained loudly as she pulled the pillow over her head. And Andy's giggles started up again.

"**Goodnight**!" Sarah shouted.

With laughter still in their voices, Sam and Andy yelled back together, "Goodnight Sarah!"

When their amusement finally subsided, Sam grinned and kissed Andy innocently, "I love you."

"I love you too…goodnight."

Andy cuddled into his side, tucked her head into his neck, and tangled her legs with his. With a contented sigh, Sam whispered "I can't wait to see everyone's faces at the Shaw's party tomorrow when they see that we're together."

Andy pulled her head back to look at him. "Oh, we won't be telling anyone tomorrow," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sam couldn't believe it; was she kidding? He was more than a little annoyed, but tried to control his anger on the off chance that Sarah might actually kick him out this time. He clenched his jaw and through partially gritted teeth, he forced himself to ask "What do you mean we aren't telling anyone?" W_hat kind of game is she playing?_

Andy looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "I keep forgetting that you just found out about the plan". She kissed him sweetly on both cheeks to try and get rid of the tension.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but this plan was set in motion long before you came on board. Now you're just along for the ride." He grinned at that thought and started to roll on top of her, but Andy just held out her hand (she knew they were pushing their luck.) "Not tonight…the midway's closed."

Sam smiled and yawned as Andy promised to fill him in tomorrow.

Satisfied, he lay back down, spun Andy around and pulled her in close spooning her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her bare stomach.

As Andy moved to get comfortable, Sam's hands slid up a little further till his fingertips were touching the bottoms of her breasts. She covered his hands with hers and started to move them down. "Go to sleep."

"Come on…you gotta give me something here." He pleaded.

"Be good." She let go of his hands and he scooted the left one just a little further up and stopped. She allowed him to leave his left hand covering her breast and he sighed in contentment as Andy stifled a giggle.

Andy's breathing slowed down and she was getting close to sleep, when she felt his right hand start to venture downward. Andy stopped him as his fingertips started to slide under the waistband of her shorts. With a quick giggle and a sharp intake of breath, she said firmly, "That's far enough."

A tired voice could be heard from the living room. "Andy…do you have any earplugs?"


	7. Chapter 7

I love how the last chapter ended...and now I'm wondering if I should have just left it there. I almost feel let down after that. But…there is a New Year's Eve Party planned so might as well go ahead with it.

Sorry for the delay in getting this up; I actually had the better part of it written before I changed my idea on the format. It's a transition chapter to get us from Christmas to New Year's Eve. It is snippets of pillow talk/pillow thoughts from our characters at the end of Boxing Day. I hope you don't find it too hard to follow.

It was starting to get pretty long so Sam and Andy's transition time between Christmas and New Year's will be added as a separate chapter. Should only be 1 more after that. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sarah – December 26****th**

Sarah was definitely tired, but she just couldn't get her mind to turn off. She was lying in Sam's extra bedroom, thinking about how great the day, in fact the last few days were. It was the best Christmas she could remember in a long time.

She thought back to this morning, grateful that Sam and Andy chose to let her sleep in. _Well they did owe me._

When she got up, true to his word, Sam had made her chocolate chip pancakes, and they were as good as she remembered. With no rush, she relaxed for the morning until Tommy called to say he would be picking her up to meet Sam & Andy for lunch. After a quick shower, they met at a little café where they just talked and laughed; it just felt so comfortable and so easy and just…good.

Her afternoon was spent being chauffeured around by Tommy, visiting places she hadn't seen in years and then heading to the mall to buy a dress as she would be coming back for Andy's New Year's Eve party. They made it home in plenty of time for her to get her things packed up before Sam dropped Andy off and picked Sarah up to take her to his place to get ready for the Shaw's party.

She started to chuckle then as she remembered when Sam came to pick her up. It looked like it had been quite a wrestling match with no definitive winner – Sam and Andy had both looked like they had won something. They practically fell through the door when Andy unlocked it, attempting to smile with their still swollen lips, and Sarah was pretty sure that Andy's sweater was on inside out. Sarah had just rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's arm and said "come on lover boy" before he could get a stronghold on Andy again. Sam had just grinned with pride.

She was happy for him. He was in love and he had found a wonderful girl who she was thankful to call her friend, too. Not that anyone suspected; many of the people at the party still had no idea that she and Andy were friends.

At first they were shocked when she showed up with Sam, but it didn't take them long to discover she was his sister. They had all welcomed her with open arms; her brother had great friends and she was truly thankful that she could call them her friends now too. She couldn't believe how much fun it had been adding Zoe to the mix. When they let her in on the plan, it just got better.

_Flashback_

_The guys had gone downstairs and Andy & Sarah wanted to make sure Noelle and Traci had their parts covered. As they had gotten to know Zoe better, they knew she would enjoy watching her husband squirm a little so they pulled her aside with them and told her everything. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store._

_"Oliver has come home for over a month now insisting on giving me a play by play every night:_

_'Andy broke up with Luke and he looked like he lost his puppy'_

_'Sam hasn't made his move yet, but it's only a matter of time now'_

_'Sam was barely at the Penny for a half hour before Andy came over to see him ; I don't even think he remembered we were there after that'_

_'It only took Andy 20 minutes to get to Sam tonight'_

_'I don't think Sam even sat down with us before he went to Andy's table'_

_'Sam drove Andy home again tonight and I heard them talking about having supper together'_

_'Zoe you'll never believe it; Dov said Andy has a boyfriend and it isn't Sam.'_

_"He's worse than a teenager." She complained laughing. "I can't wait!"_

_They all laughed with Zoe at her excitement as Traci confessed that Jerry has been driving her nuts too. "With him it isn't the gossip," she had said. "He's just so angry at Andy for not seeing what she's doing to Sammy." If only he knew what she was really doing to Sammy. Ugh…should've kept that thought out of my head._

_Noelle was just happy to be pulling one over on the guys; she had been the brunt of many a practical joke over the years courtesy of each and every one of them. The only thing that would have made it better for her would be if she could get Sam too._

_End Flashback_

Sarah loved being one of the girls, and was excited at the prospect of the upcoming party and hopefully more in the future.

It felt so good to be included; she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

When they got back to Sam's, they were both in a great mood. They talked for about an hour about how proud Sam was of her and about how much they both loved Andy. "She's definitely a keeper Sam" she had said. Sam agreed and hugged her as he told her how happy it made him to see how well his 2 favorite girls got along.

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when Sarah told Sam it was time for bed. He didn't argue; although she knew he was tired, she also knew he planned to call Andy. Keeping his distance at the party had just about killed him; Sarah had had to slap his hands away from Andy a couple of times before he gave the whole plan away. She knew he wouldn't go to sleep without talking to Andy again.

Sarah didn't mind; Sam had gotten permission to go in late tomorrow so they could go for breakfast and he could drop her at the bus.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had told Tommy this afternoon that he didn't need to worry about her on her bus ride tomorrow; she would be fine on her own. She was sure of that and that made her proud of herself too.

Things were definitely looking up and she was excited to start living life again. New Year's Eve was going to be the start of a great year for her; she could feel it.

* * *

**Traci & Jerry – December 26****th**

Traci & Jerry had just settled down into bed when Jerry started. "If you don't talk to Andy, I will. I swear if she doesn't stop…"

"I'll talk to her next week; after her New Year's Eve party," Traci interrupted. "I'm not going to make things awkward before then."

Jerry continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "When Sam came in to the locker room this morning, Ollie asked him how his Christmas was. Do you know what his answer was?" He asked rhetorically.

"He said 'definitely full of surprises'; I don't even know what that means, but I'd bet a hundred bucks that McNally had something to do with it."

Traci was not about to take that bet; she knew that Andy had everything to do with it. And after talking with Andy in the locker room this morning, she was pretty sure that Sam didn't mind Andy's kind of surprises.

_Flashback_

_Knowing Andy's plans, she had worded her questions carefully. "So Andy, did you get some alone time with 'your man' over Christmas?"_

_"Oh yes." Andy blushed as the head of every woman in the locker room turned at the same time._

_Noelle had just chuckled knowingly to herself._

_End Flashback  
_

Jerry disrupted Traci's thoughts. "And did you see her face when she saw that Sam brought a woman with him tonight. It's really too bad it was just his sister."

"I mean I couldn't believe it when he introduced her to Andy. She gave him a huge smile and a hug…doesn't she realize she's stringing him along. Then he starts babbling 'Sarah…this is my An…partner, Andy.' After you talk to her, I'm talking to him. He needs to give it up."

The rant continued with barely a breath. "Oliver sees it too you know; I heard him telling Zoe to watch Sam at the party. And sure enough, he was always looking to see where Andy was no matter who he was talking to. I told them both then that I hated seeing him pine for her when she's so obviously moved on. I told them that it drives me crazy that she's always asking for rides and talking to him at the bar; she's just using him. We all need to do something."

"What did they say to that?" Traci asked.

"Well I know Oliver agrees with me." Jerry stated not really answering the question.

Traci just tilted her head and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Well Zoe walked away and said 'I'll leave you 2 girls alone.' She thought she was hilarious." Traci smiled. _Good for Zoe._

"But Oliver and I went over to talk to Sam, and we made sure to turn him away from Andy. He's happy now because Sarah is here, but she's headed home tomorrow. Shaw is wondering if his good mood will last, because as soon as Sarah leaves, he'll have nothing to keep his mind off McNally and we all know where her mind is…I mean did you hear her in the back of the car on the way home…"

"Jerry can we talk about this tomorrow; it's getting late." Traci begged with a yawn.

"I know, but I just can't get past this. Doesn't it bother you when you hear her talk like that when you know how Sam feels? You heard her on the phone with 'her man'? "

_Flashback_

_'I can't do that.'_

_'I'm not alone right now so I'll tell you later.'_

_'I'll be home in 15 minutes…do what you need to do and call me when you're ready.'_

_'That's not what I meant by ready.'_

_'Do I have to remind you about last night?'_

_End Flashback_

"Someone has to help Sammy out before he gets hurt any more. And as his friend, that someone is me. I'm going to make it my mission to find Sammy a date to bring to that New Year's Eve party – someone is about to be taught a lesson." Jerry swore.

_If he only knew how true that was._ Traci thought just before falling asleep.

* * *

**Dov, Chris & Gail – December 26****th**

Chris and Gail were dropping Dov off at his house after the party, and he hadn't stopped talking since they'd left the Shaw's house.

"Did you see me corner her over by the TV? I tried everything I could but she gave me nothing. Shaw tried too; he asked her how 'her man' was, and if we were going to meet him on New Year's. She was pretty cryptic but she did say it would be something we wouldn't soon forget. I'm getting there early just in case."

Chris and Gail just looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Dov continued. "I was right beside her when she got that phone call. She moved off to a corner, but I snuck up behind her. She didn't say much, so I couldn't be sure, but with the giggling and world record blush, I'm pretty sure she was having phone sex right there at the party."

Gail piped in then. "The look on Swarek's face was priceless, though, when he came from the bathroom and saw her in the corner all hot and bothered. His face got all red too, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was mad or because seeing her like that was getting him a little bothered himself. When is he going to wise up?"

"Hopefully, never," Dov chirped. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"You need to get a life." Chris and Gail said at the same time before laughing.

As Dov closed the car door and walked away, they could still hear him talking to himself, replaying every move Sam and Andy had made the whole night. He called Chris as soon as he walked in the door.

Chris' phone rang before they even got a block away. He didn't even look at the number; he just put in on speaker phone and answered, "Yeah Dov."

Gail giggled and Dov continued as if he had never even left the car. "By the time that party is over, I will definitely get mine." Epstein predicted. "Nothing stops Dov Epstein when he puts his mind to it - eye of the tiger baby…eye of the tiger. You gotta give the people what they want, and I do not disappoint. I do not give up…This guy's going to be hit hard and he's going to be up against one of Fifteenth's Finest."

As Chris hung up the phone, Gail yelled out "Rock and roll, Epstein. Rock and Roll."

* * *

**Noelle – December 26****th**

Noelle drove home with a smile on her face. _I gotta hand it to McNally she definitely does not do anything half way._

The plans for New Year's Eve were finalized earlier that night and Noelle was definitely looking forward to it. She couldn't wait to see how Barber and Shaw were going to react when they finally figured everything out.

She was looking forward to Epstein's reaction too, but truth be told, she was much more excited to see the other two on the ass end of a prank. They had pulled way too many on her for her not to be enjoying this. It was just too bad that Sammy wasn't getting some comeuppance too. But she would have to leave that for another time. One thing she knew for sure, though; when she decided on that time...she would be calling a ladies night out with Sarah, Andy, Traci and Zoe. Damn those ladies were good.

The ride home was quick and she settled comfortably into bed thinking about the other great part about Andy's party. She was going to see Michael again. Andy was going to be inviting him to the party and she could only hope he would make it.

She fell asleep thinking that she might just have to make a call to him herself, and knowing that she definitely needed to do some shopping before then. She would make sure he was not disappointed if he came.

* * *

**Oliver & Zoe – December 26****th**

"That was great…another successful Boxing Day." Oliver bragged. "What did you think of Sam's sister?"

"I really liked her. She and Andy seemed to get along really well too." Zoe taunted. When she didn't receive the expected response, she turned to find Oliver trying to sneak another piece of cake.

_Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ "Why don't you dish me up a piece too?" She said.

Happy to oblige, and even more happy that he wasn't in trouble, Ollie grabbed them each a plate and they sat down to eat. Zoe counted down to herself. _10, 9, 8…_she had barely reached the 5, when Oliver started his evening recap. _Like sands through the hourglass…_

When I got to Parade this morning, Andy was even happier than she was before Christmas. I went up to her hoping to get a straight answer so Sam would see that it was time to move on.

"So Andy enjoy your Christmas?" I asked her – and of course, Dov made a beeline over to make sure he could eavesdrop. (_Dov was learning from the best_, Zoe thought.)

She said "definitely."

"Do anything special?" I tried…"and, oh you'll like this. "More like do any**one** special?" Traci said under her breath. Can you believe it? You could see Andy's blush from a mile away, and the glare Sam shot at Traci, I'm surprised she was still standing. He was not happy at all.

I couldn't let that gem go. "So the rumors are true, huh McNally. Spent some time with someone special this Christmas did you?" She blushed again. All I could think was 'man she's got it bad'…and I realized that Sammy was in for a world of hurt.

"You still coming to the party after work?" I asked her. "Is your friend going to grace us with his presence?"

But she just said she'd be tagging along with Traci and Jerry and that she wasn't quite ready to share. Sam didn't seem very happy about that comment so I decided to help him out by changing the subject. "What about you, Sammy…you're still coming aren't you?"

That's when he dropped the bomb…"but I hope you don't mind if I bring a guest." He was looking right at Andy when he said it, though I think we were all shocked. I mean we know now he meant his sister, but I think he was just trying to get a rise out of Andy. Maybe see if he could make her jealous, too.

I tried again at the end of shift too. "So what does your 'friend' do? I understand he lives out of town; how did you meet?"

Sam gave me the evil eye, but Andy wouldn't give anything away. She said again that she still wasn't ready to share him yet. She did throw out this little nugget though: "But you and Zoe are coming to my house on New Year's right? I promise; you won't be disappointed if you do."

I told her we wouldn't miss it. I have a feeling Miss McNally's party is going to be quite the blow out. I think something's about to happen that we won't soon forget. Zoe just smiled knowingly as she put the plates in the dishwasher.

The put away the rest of the essentials, and headed for bed. Zoe would clean up the rest in the morning after Oliver headed to work.

They had barely settled into bed, when Oliver started up again with a chuckle. "You gotta hand it to Sammy, though; he sure knows how to make an entrance."

_Flashback_

_Oliver and Zoe's eyes both widened as they took in the pretty lady beside Sam, and all eyes couldn't help but flicker to Andy's when the rest of the group noticed too. They all saw a quick flash which she schooled before she looked away. Jerry had elbowed Traci with a knowing look._

_"Hi Sam….and who is this pretty lady?" Oliver asked. Dov's head snapped back around so fast he'd probably wake up with whiplash tomorrow. He inched closer to the door._

_"Zoe, Oliver… this is Sarah." Sam introduced._

_"Sarah…nice to meet you…you know Sam has a sister Sarah too." Oliver remarked._

_Sarah smiled just then, and Zoe and Oliver looked at each other and then back and forth between Sam and Sarah until Sam's matching smile came out and confirmed the now obvious. Sam laughed, "I'd like you to meet my sister."_

_"We're so glad to meet you." Zoe fussed, hugging her "Sam told us you never came to the city; I didn't think we were ever going to meet you."_

_End Flashback_

"He introduced Sarah to all the girls, but did you see when he introduced her to Andy? How she smiled at him when she said Merry Christmas and gave him a big hug? Swarek never gives up though; I saw his hand slide down towards her ass, but Andy was pretty quick to stop that. At least she draws the line somewhere." Oliver conceded grudgingly.

"And then he says 'Sarah…this is my An…partner, Andy.' He was going to say 'My Andy'. The man's got it bad." Oliver stated shaking his head.

"And then Andy spends the next half hour talking to Sarah. What does she think she's going to accomplish by getting friendly with Sarah? She spends half the night practically right next to her, and then did you hear her invite Sarah to come to the New Year's Eve Party too...And what happens, Sarah offers to come early:

'I could come early and help you'

'Oh no, that's not necessary.'

'Please, I insist. I've had so much fun getting to know you; I'd love to help.'

"You know Sarah and I spoke earlier and she told me she could see how much Sam liked Andy and she likes her too. I can't believe it; half a day and Andy's got another Swarek under her spell already. What a mess." Oliver lamented.

Zoe just smiled to herself as she recalled the girls' plan; it was ingenious. And when Zoe had told them about Oliver's obsession with the 'Days of Their Lives', the plan just seemed even better. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Oliver was confused. "What are you laughing at? I don't think this is very funny?"

"Never mind." Zoe placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "…just a great day, that's all."

"I'm telling you…this can only end badly." Oliver predicted.

_Yep….but just not for the people you think._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry…this chapter was getting way to long so I split it into 2. Here is Boxing Day from Sam & Andy's perspective.

The next chapter will be the rest of the time and preparation before New Year's Eve, and then the last chapter will be the party.

* * *

**Sam & Andy**

**December 26th**

Morning came early for Sam. They had been lucky enough to get Christmas off, but still had to work Boxing Day. He woke before the alarm and decided to get up and get started on the pancakes before Andy got up.

He went to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then headed to the kitchen as quietly as possible. He was thankful that Tommy had stocked up the kitchen for Christmas because he had everything he needed to treat his two girls to their favorite breakfast.

They had decided last night that they would let Sarah sleep in; it was the least they could do after what they had put her through the night before. Sam would still make breakfast as promised, but he would cover it up for her and she could reheat it later.

Sam had the first pancakes on the griddle when Andy came in. He gave her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it and kissed her good morning.

She jumped up onto the counter and he stood between her legs to sneak in a few more kisses while breakfast was cooking. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. Sam loosened her robe and put his hands inside, pulling her even closer and rubbing his hands up and down her back as he kissed her ear and neck. Andy closed her eyes as she relaxed into Sam's touch. She was shocked back to reality when he had to move away to finish the pancakes. A small sigh escaped her lips, and Sam turned back with a wink and a smile.

They were enjoying a quiet breakfast together, both appreciating the normalcy of the activity, and both thinking they could get used to this when Sam asked, "Don't you owe me an explanation?"

"I'll tell you later." Andy promised as she took the plates to the dishwasher. "Right now I just want to have a quick shower before we head to work."

"I've already had my shower, but I'd be willing to join you if you need some help." Sam offered with a wicked grin.

"I think we've put your sister through enough. You do want her to come back don't you?" Andy giggled as she headed to the bathroom. "Why don't you package up her breakfast and leave her a note?"

Andy finished her shower quickly so as not to keep Sam waiting. When she got out, her towel wasn't on its usual hanger and she looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway holding it out for her as he appraised her from head to toe. "Looking for this?"

"Yes."

He started walking towards her with the towel. "Why don't you let me?"

"Give me the towel, Sam." Andy ordered.

"I'm just trying to help speed things up; we don't want to be late for work," he said as he started massaging her breasts with it.

"Towel," she bid again as she turned him towards the door.

"Party pooper." He threw back as he walked into the hallway.

* * *

They had no specific orders that morning so Andy was able to fill Sam in on the plan as soon as they pulled away from the barn. "I just don't want to tell anyone for a few days…well specifically Dov because he's the worst gossip at the station…and Shaw just because it's so much fun keeping him guessing."

"And Tracy wants to get Jerry too." Andy continued. "She wants him to learn a lesson about jumping to conclusions without finding out the facts. She says he's been going on and on about me using you and leading you on. Apparently, in the weeks before Christmas, he spent a lot of time talking to Tracy about me. I'm not going to repeat his exact words, but I am definitely not his favorite person right about now."

Andy could see Sam clenching his fists against the steering wheel, the tell tale sign that his temper was getting the best of him. She reached over and put her hand on his knee and said, "It's OK Sam, really. He has no idea and he's just looking out for you. He's a good friend and I can respect that."

"We just need to keep the secret until New Year's Eve," Andy assured. "I assume that you **are** coming to my party. Well, you really don't have a choice because if **you **don't come, the surprise will be on **me**."

Sam smiled. "I'll be there."

Andy laid out the rest of the plan and by the time she was finished, Sam was laughing and shaking his head. "Wow…you girls are going all out!"

"You bet we are." Andy agreed with a smile of her own. "When we ring in the New Year, there will be plenty of fireworks and the rumor mill…aka Dov Epstein… is in for a bit of an eye opener. Maybe he'll even learn to keep his mouth shut." Andy wondered.

She looked at Sam and they both shook their heads as Sam countered, "I doubt it."

While they weren't overly hopeful that Dov could be reformed, it was still going to be fun to keep leading him on.

Sam tried all day to convince Andy that she could just come with him and Sarah to the Shaw's, but she thought it would be more fun if he arrived alone with Sarah. Even though he would be telling them who Sarah was, the initial shock would definitely get Ollie and Dov's minds racing before he introduced her as his sister.

At the end of the day, Sam offered to drive Andy home and she accepted without worry as he had done it on countless occasions before Christmas. This time was different, though, because as soon as they were a few of blocks away, he reached to unbuckle her seat belt and slide her closer to him.

She snuggled in beside him and he started to run his hand up and down her thigh. She swatted his hand away, but all he did was move his arm up to put it around her shoulders. Pretty soon his hand was creeping down her neck towards the top of her breasts. She grabbed his hand to hold it…and consequently stop his progress.

He pulled into a secluded parking spot behind an abandoned building about a block from Andy's and put the truck in park. Andy looked over at him questioningly.

"Come here. We can tell Sarah that we had a call, she'll understand," he said as he started to crawl into the back seat pulling Andy with him.

"What are we Sam…16?" She laughed.

"We can't." She protested weakly without stopping their momentum into the back seat. "We need to go get ready for the party."

"Just a couple minutes." Sam said between kisses.

Andy responded immediately and deepened the kisses, losing herself in the moment. When she pulled away to catch her breath, she realized that Sam's T-shirt and her sweater were both on the floor. _When did that happen?_

As she was catching her breath, Sam started kissing her neck and ear, and his hands began making their way under her sports bra to cup her breasts in his hands. He soon slid her bra up as he slid down her body to latch onto one. Andy moaned as her back arched off the seat, evoking a growl deep in Sam's chest. When he moved to take her other breast, his hand reached for Andy's zipper. Reluctant to get into a more compromising position, she knew that if she didn't break it off now, that they would not be finishing any time soon. Breathing heavily, she tried to tell Sam to stop.

But her words didn't register. He had the snap of her jeans undone and the zipper down, with his hand making its way beneath the waistband of her underwear before she could grab his hand and repeat that it was time to go.

He had been so lost in his exploration that he hadn't even heard her the first time. She broke him out of his trance when she grasped his hand, and he groaned as he removed it.

He gave her a tight hug, and Andy wasn't sure how long they had stayed lost in that feeling before he starting kissing her senseless again. Knowing it would be awhile before they were this close, Andy allowed them a few more minutes. She reveled in the feel of his chest against hers and never tired of kissing him.

When air became necessary, Sam grudgingly pulled away. No words were necessary; they simply exchanged a look of longing, put themselves back in order and drove the rest of the way to Andy's.

As soon as they parked, they fogged up the windshields one more time before stumbling lightheaded out of the truck to head up to her apartment. Andy unlocked the door and they practically fell in as Sam lunged for her again.

Sarah looked up from the couch startled at first, and then she just shook her head. Their lips were swollen, Andy's hair had fallen halfway out of the bun and was hanging in messy strips around her face, and as she would discover later, her sweater was on inside out. Sam's hair was sticking up everywhere, and he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Sarah stood up, grabbed her suitcase and then Sam's arm, pulling him out of the apartment. "Come on lover boy." Sam just let her lead him away, winking at Andy as he went out the door.

As Sarah and Sam drove to his place, he told her about the scene with Oliver this morning; he knew she'd enjoy hearing how well they had been able to bait the guys.

"You should have seen Oliver head straight to Andy as soon as she got to parade. He started by asking her if she had a good Christmas, and Dov, who is anything **but **stealth by the way, moved closer to eavesdrop. Andy was good though she just gave him some vague, one-word answer. But Shaw's persistent so he asked her if she did anything special."

"And you know what Traci said 'More like do any**one** special?' Can you believe it? I was pissed."

Sarah laughed as Sam continued, "She doesn't need to be talking about me or Andy like that in front of everyone. And I'm not really comfortable with her sharing her knowledge of our 'extracurricular activities' either. And Shaw could tell I was mad…not that he knew she was talking about me thank God. At least it kept up the charade."

"Oliver didn't let up though, bugging Andy to see if she was bringing 'her man' to his party but she said she wasn't ready to share yet. I'm not really happy about that either by the way." Sam complained. "I know you guys have a plan, and I like a good joke as much as the next guy, but I don't enjoy hiding this from my friends, or keeping my feelings to myself."

"Or your hands?" Sarah asked with a wink.

Sam grinned. "Do you realize how hard that is? Never mind…you don't want to hear it." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"You should have seen Shaw when I said **I **was bringing someone though," Sam chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure Epstein wet his pants he was so excited. He practically ran out of parade when it was over so he could find someone to tell. He really needs to get a life."

"At the end of the day, Andy reeled Shaw in with this last bit 'but you and Zoe **are **coming to my house on New Year's right? I promise; you won't be disappointed if you do.' Oliver said they wouldn't miss it."

"Hook…line…and sinker." Sarah agreed as she matched her dimpled grin to Sam's.

They got to Sam's house and Sam jumped in the shower while Sarah got settled into the guest room. She only had to change and freshen up her makeup.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were ready to head out the door. When Sam texted Andy quickly to see if she had left yet, Traci and Jerry had just picked her up and they were already on their way. So Sam and Sarah headed over.

Sam enjoyed stringing his friends along briefly when they first arrived, but as soon as Sarah's Swarek dimples made an appearance the resemblance was too obvious and he had to fess up. He introduced his sister to everyone, including Andy. Andy's acting skills were definitely improving because if he hadn't known they had met before he would have never suspected.

Over the last day, Sam had gotten used to being able to touch Andy in more than just a casual way, and he almost blew the charade more than once when he got a little too comfortable. But between Sarah and Andy they were able to keep him in check.

It didn't take long for him to get annoyed though, but not with Andy and Sarah. Between all the sympathetic looks he was receiving, Oliver and Jerry were getting on his last nerve, continually trying to steer him away from Andy. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He enjoyed watching her, especially when she was smiling and having fun. The only thing better would be if they were here having fun together. And that's when the light went on… _Time for some fun._

He excused himself from the conversation he was in to go to the kitchen and then sneak out to the back entry. He called Andy on her cell phone; she looked down at the number and smiled. She looked coyly around the room and then snuck off to a corner, followed quickly by Dov who could only get close enough to barely hear Andy's side of the conversation.

"Hello, handsome."

"You look so sexy. Why don't you come and sneak away with me? We can meet in the bathroom. No one has to know. I'm headed there right now."

Andy looked up to see Sam walk past the doorway and head down the hall with his phone hidden behind his far leg. She giggled.

"I'll get naked right now if you promise to join me."

Andy could hear Sam undoing the buckle on his belt. "Stop it," she whispered.

"No…I can't wait till tomorrow. Get in here…the shower is huge. No one will know…just pretend you have to go to the bathroom too. And Andy… I'm getting excited just **thinking** about you getting naked with me in here...C'mon where's your sense of adventure?" He taunted.

Andy just kept giggling as she got redder and redder. She lowered her voice knowing full well that Dov was trying to hear her every word. "I wish….but we can't risk it. I promise, though, first chance we get I will show you just how ready I am and what I want to do." And as she whispered a few details, Sam felt his body react. If she wasn't coming in, he was going to have to change the subject fast if he wanted to come out anytime soon.

They finished the conversation on a lighter subject and Sam took a few deep breaths to calm his body down before he hung up and returned to the living room. Andy pretended to still be on the phone as he entered. Sam looked up at her when he came in, and she was all flushed. Seeing her like that had his body reacting again and he started to get flushed himself. He turned immediately back into the kitchen for a glass of water.

As usual, the rest of the party was fantastic. Good food, lots of fun and great friends, but it was soon time to head home. As Sarah and Sam left, Sarah volunteered to help Andy with her party – she had already planned to be there, but wanted to cover all the bases if anyone came early.

Sam called Andy on her phone while he and Sarah were headed home.

"Come stay with me tonight; we'll meet you at your house and pick you up."

"I can't do that."

"Come on, Andy. You wouldn't meet me in the bathroom; you gotta give me something. Tell me again what you want to do."

"I'm not alone right now so I'll tell you later."

"How soon will you be home? I want to visit with Sarah for a while, but after I get into bed I want to call you back. And you will be alone then…unfortunately. But at least you'll be able to tell me again."

Andy giggled. "I'll be home in 15 minutes…do what you need to do and call me when you're ready."

"Oh…I'll be ready all right…are you sure you won't join me?"

"That's not what I meant by ready."

"I know…but I want you here, and I'm sure Sarah won't mind." He glanced sidelong at Sarah and she gave him a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?'

"Do I have to remind you about last night?"

"Yes…but I'd rather you did it in person."

Andy grinned…"I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Andy had been home for about an hour, and was just about to fall asleep when Sam called.

"Sorry, it's so late; I didn't realize how long Sarah and I had been talking. I am so happy for her and Andy I can't thank you enough for helping her, and for being her friend. She really loves you...and so do I."

"I love you too, Sam, and Sarah…she's been an amazing friend to me too."

"So…do you want to continue our conversation from before?" Sam asked playfully.

Andy was smiling and yawning at the same time. "I really do…but I'm beat…I think we might have to continue it another time…perhaps in person...What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Or…to quote your friend Nash…**who** am I doing for lunch tomorrow?" Sam clarified.

Andy laughed. "Goodnight Sam."

"Good night Andy."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to start with an apology – it will likely be at least a week before I get the final chapter up…I know…sorry.

I'm going away for 4 days starting on Thursday and I had planned to have this story complete before I left. But the more I pushed to get this one done so I could work on the last chapter, the harder it got to write – nothing was coming out the way I wanted it. Plus I didn't want to rush the last chapter; I want to make sure it's as good as it can be. I don't want to disappoint anyone who has stuck with it, read it, and/or reviewed it. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy this one and I will do my best to get the last chapter out as soon as I can.

* * *

**Sam & Andy**

**December 27th**

Sarah and Sam got up and headed for breakfast at a favorite spot he and Andy went to. Their usual waitress was friendly but she kept sending Sam funny looks and he couldn't figure out why. When she came over with their order, she looked at Sam and asked sweetly "where's that pretty partner of yours?"

Sam smiled, realizing that she had picked up on his connection with Andy and had gotten the wrong idea about him and Sarah. "Oh, I'm meeting her at the station later, after I have breakfast with **my sister**."

She nodded her head and smiled as she walked away. Sarah just laughed.

Sam and Sarah visited over the breakfast and then Sam dropped her off at the bus station with a kiss and hug. He got a lump in his throat as he watched her get on the bus without a care in the world. She had come a long way and it did his heart good.

He headed back to the station and got ready quickly before letting Best know he was back. Andy was at her desk, scheduled to do paperwork until he got there. She was deep in thought and hadn't noticed his arrival. Not one to pass up an opportunity, Sam snuck up behind her and grabbed her just under the ribcage. She jumped out of her chair and screamed, while Sam laughed along with everyone else in the vicinity.

Andy slapped him hard across the shoulder. "That was not nice!" she yelled, but then she started to laugh and leaned in to hug him. Sam's eyes widened and she realized where she was and what she was about to do. To cover up quickly, she simply grasped his shoulders and turned him towards the exit and ordered "let's go!"

With the late start, it was a quick morning. They had only been out for an hour and half when noon came. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" Andy asked.

_How soon they forget._

"I know exactly where we're going for lunch" he said as he looked at her hungrily.

She giggled as he accelerated the car and raced to his house. They ran inside as quick as they could and headed straight for the bedroom, discarding their uniforms as they went.

They emerged a half hour later fully satisfied, but still hungry. Sam made them each a sandwich, while Andy poured the coffee into go mugs before they headed back out the door with a smile.

The afternoon passed quickly, and they both headed to the Penny after work, each with their own friends to keep up appearances. Andy spent the evening with Traci and the rest of the rookies. Though her body was at the table with them, her mind and her eyes were continually on Sam.

A couple of times she tried to go talk to him under the pretense of getting another drink. But every time she got up to get one, Oliver or Jerry would intercept her – with a drink for her magically appearing in one of their hands as they escorted her back to her table. _Well…at least I'm not paying for drinks. _

Sam tried to get to her a few times too, but the guys continued to run interference. Andy looked wistfully at Sam as she finally left at her standard 9pm.

He watched her leave, but the door had barely closed before he got up, threw some money on the counter, and started heading after her. Before he could get away though, Jerry had grabbed him and sat him back down.

Oliver shook his head and said, "Let her go my friend. Let her go." The underlying meaning of his comment was not lost on Sam.

After Andy walked home, she spent the next couple of hours preparing for the party from the to-do list she and Sarah had made. She had finalized the menu with Sarah's help and they already had some appetizers ready and waiting in Tommy's freezer. Andy started with some cleaning and then made out a shopping list for the rest of what she needed, planning to go tomorrow after work and skip the Penny. She had just sat down when she got Sam's text to say that he was on his way.

Sam finally arrived at 11 o'clock having had to sneak out the back way under the pretense of going to the bathroom. He had taken the back exit, jogged to his truck, texted Andy, and then took off for her house.

She was waiting for him at the door with a smile and a kiss that told him exactly what she was waiting for. They were still in the doorway when they came up for air and Sam laughed as he guided them inside and shut the door with his foot. She helped him take off his jacket, and it was obvious that she had no plans to stop there. His shirt was on the floor and she was sliding off his belt when he lifted her up and carried her giggling to the bedroom. It wasn't long before all clothes were discarded.

"As much as I love my sister, I am so glad there's no chaperone tonight," Sam celebrated as he lowered his body to hers.

* * *

**December 28****th**

When the alarm went off the next morning, Andy groaned. She could feel Sam's naked body entangled with hers and she was not ready to let go. Sam pulled her on top of him and ran a hand tenderly up and down her back as he embraced her.

"Now that's what I call a good morning," she said as he started to kiss his way up her neck.

Sam murmured against her skin. "Forget about the party. Let's just tell everyone today…we can find another way to teach Epstein a lesson."

He rolled them gently onto their sides and propped himself up on one elbow. He started to run his other hand softly from her neck down to her breasts, causing her to shiver and bringing a smile to his face. "You know I consider myself to be a pretty good actor; I wouldn't be good at undercover if I wasn't. But as awesome as I am," he grinned; "…this is not easy," he admitted.

"I'm happy and I love you. And now I have the right to grab you in public. But when I finally see you after spending the night without you, all I get to do is scare you." He recalled with a smirk.

"I **will** get you back for that," she threatened. Before reminding him, "at least you got a nice lunch out of it."

He grinned and nodded. "It's still hard though – and it's going to take a lot of 'nice lunches' to make it up to me when this is done. I'm getting the 'poor Sam' treatment from half the division and Shaw pulls me aside **at least** twice a day for 'the talk'."

"Last night he and Jerry would **not** let me leave the Penny…I had to feed them a few drinks and then sneak out the back door after I said I had to go to the bathroom. I'm actually surprised one of them didn't offer to go with me," he complained.

Andy glanced at the clock to see if they had time for a 'nice breakfast', but there wasn't much so Sam had to settle for a quick kiss and a promise to make it up to him later.

The day was fairly uneventful, and they were happy to get off on time. Andy was skipping the Penny to go shopping and Sam wanted to take her. She had already made arrangements with her Dad but Sam had just about worn her down by the time they got to the parking lot…except Jerry had other ideas, like dragging Sam away to the Penny alone.

"Sorry," he mouthed back to her.

Andy just laughed and put her thumb to her ear and her pinky to her mouth. With her best bedroom eyes, she mouthed "Call me," while Jerry's back was turned. Sam grinned and waggled his eyebrows. He would definitely be doing more than calling her.

Sam was actually able to get away a little earlier tonight…thanks to Traci. He had been there just under an hour and had had enough of Jerry's games; the man was relentless. He had pointed out every available woman in the bar to see if he could pique Sam's interest.

Finally, when Jerry went to talk to another detective, Sam cornered Traci begging for her help. She wasn't planning on leaving that early but she had left Leo at her Mom's so she didn't mind bumping up sexy time a little. "I got your back," she assured him.

She sidled up to Jerry as soon as he returned to Sam and spoke softly in his ear as she rubbed her hand slowly up and down his forearm. He looked between Sam and Traci with regret. He was clearly torn, until he saw Shaw walk in.

With a grin, he whispered to Traci, "just give me one minute."

He walked straight over to Shaw, put his hand up and tagged off with him and said, "You're up brother."

Traci could see exactly what was going on and she quickly texted Zoe before Jerry returned with Oliver. As she walked out on Jerry's arm, Sam threw his hands out and gave her a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me? – You call that having my back.'

Shaw's phone rang just then and when he turned away to answer, Traci mouthed again, "don't worry…I got you covered."

Sam watched in doubt as she exited, until Shaw returned and said, "Sorry, Sammy, but wife trumps friend. Zoe needs me, and I have to head home…whatever baby wants…" And he headed out of the bar.

Sam left as soon as he was sure that Shaw had pulled away. _Thank you, Traci._

Sam got to Andy's in time to help her unload the last of the groceries, and then they rearranged some of the furniture in an attempt to make more room in her apartment. When they finally sat down, Andy thanked him for helping her and with a tender kiss, told him how happy she was that he got away earlier tonight.

"It wasn't easy." Sam said. "I had to recruit Nash to help me this time. Jerry was driving me nuts – he kept pointing out different ladies in the bar. He even sent drinks to a couple of them, and then when they came over to say thanks, he'd conveniently disappear and I'd have to find a way to politely let them know that I wasn't interested."

"Then he pulled out his phone and started showing me pictures of women friends of his that he could easily call to get me a date. One time, he even 'accidentally' called one of them. When he had to explain why he was calling, he forced me to get on the phone to confirm it." Sam grumbled and looked up at Andy.

Andy was getting angry….which meant Sam was getting turned on. "Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"No…but are you?"

"Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "If I didn't have so much invested in this plan, I would show up tomorrow night and have my way with you right in the middle of the Penny."

"Works for me." Sam agreed with a grin. "I'm not sure what I would enjoy more, though – the look on Jerry's face or…"

Andy laughed. "Sam…the plan?"

"Right," he said dejectedly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun tonight." Andy enticed. "Are you going to let me have my way with you right now Officer Swarek?"

He pretended to think about it – for about a half second – before scooping her up off the couch and carrying her to the bedroom with all thoughts of Jerry forgotten.

* * *

**December 29th**

Sam woke up before the alarm and smiled when he realized they still had a half hour before it rang. A week ago, he would have rolled over with a smile and fell back to sleep.

This morning, he rolled over with a smile, but had no intentions of falling asleep. His wandering hands and lips had Andy awake in no time, and when she looked at the clock, her eyes brightened and she responded to his invitation immediately. She would be denying them of their need for the next 12 hours; she would not deny them now.

She pulled Sam's face to hers and gently rolled her body onto his. She kissed him slowly and sensuously as she slid their bodies together, eliciting a moan from deep in Sam's chest.

Slow was amazing but it was a luxury they couldn't afford…for long. And time was not on their side this morning so Sam soon encouraged Andy with a faster pace.

But time still has a way of getting away from you when you're distracted...and they could definitely distract each other. When they finally broke apart, they realized that they had enjoyed themselves a little longer than they had planned. And skipping a shower was no longer an option so they jumped in together.

Sam was finished before Andy so he moved up flush against her back to put his chin on her shoulder. He put his arms around her and grabbed the soap from her hands to lather his. He began by caressing her stomach and working his way up to massage the suds over her breasts. She indulged him for a few seconds before finally pulling his hands away. "Sam, I think they're clean now."

"Hey, I was just trying to help out." He claimed innocently, before he began 'cleaning' her hips and working his way down her thighs.

Andy was definitely not going to get anywhere with him in there so she kicked him out and told him she'd meet him at the barn.

"No." He protested. "You don't have time to walk **or** catch the bus. It's fine; we ride together all the time anyway."

"Fine," Andy relented.

"Are you sure you don't want to just tell everyone?" He questioned as he dried off. "I mean Jerry will be pulling out all the stops tonight…there's only 2 days till your party and he's on a mission to find me a woman."

She poked her head out of the shower. "You already have a woman." _And don't you forget it._

"I know that but he doesn't." Sam contended.

They headed out the door 15 minutes later, planning to pick up the breakfast they missed this morning.

It was definitely going to be a busier day, and they had already returned to the barn with a robbery suspect before lunch.

Once they got the paperwork done, Andy took a minute to make a call. She pulled out David's card and dialed the number.

When she asked him what he and Michael were doing for New Year's Eve, he let her know that Noelle had already called to invite them and they had just finalized their arrangements to come. She hadn't shared the specifics of the plan though.

"Can you get Michael in there and put me on speaker?" Andy asked. "I'm hoping you'll be willing to help with a little surprise I have planned?"

Andy explained the plan in as much detail as she could and they were definitely in. She knew they would be though; after all the laughs they had in St. Catherines she had no doubt they would be up for it. Michael left the room laughing, looking forward to both the prank and to seeing Noelle again.

Andy was about to hang up when David asked shyly if Sarah was planning to be at the party. Andy smiled to herself as she confirmed that Sarah would be there. He stuttered a little before asking if Andy thought she might need a ride into Toronto that night.

Andy could tell he was nervous, and was actually wondering why she hadn't thought of that. But she didn't want to rush Sarah and declined on her behalf. "She's actually coming up early to give me a hand with the preparations. I have to work until at least 5 o'clock so Sarah's my lifesaver and I can't give her up. But she will definitely be there." That was good enough for him…he was totally looking forward to seeing her again.

Before she hung up, Andy thought of something. She asked David if she could have his home number and if she could call him tomorrow night to put on a little show at the Penny. He laughed, "of course."

The afternoon was even busier than the morning so Sam and Andy got away late to the Penny. Andy was only planning to stay for 1 drink so she sat with Sam as soon as they came in; she wasn't giving Jerry the chance to keep them apart. Sam snuck his hand under the bar and was rubbing up and down Andy's thigh. He was not making this easy.

She stood up abruptly when his hand had settled into a nice warm spot that was a little too close for polite company. She spoke loudly for anyone else to hear. "Oh…look at the time...I have to get going."

And then she whispered for only Sam to hear, "I'll be in the truck waiting; **don't** let anyone stop you."

"Oh… yeah sure…good night McNally," he responded loudly. "I have to header myself. See you tomorrow."

Jerry tried to stop Sam as he moved to the other exit, but Sam put his considerable acting skills to good use. When he got out the door, he ran to the truck and Andy was hiding in the back seat. "It's probably not a good idea right here though." Sam grinned as he started climbing back.

She put a hand on his chest and laughed. "I'm just hiding…I'm not asking for a romp in your backseat."

Puzzled, Sam questioned, "What **are **you asking?"

"I'm asking if I can have a sleepover at your house tonight." She responded innocently.

Sam's eyes widened. He knew from her time with Luke that she had always had trouble spending the entire night in someone else's bed. With them being so new, she had not stayed the night at his house yet.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she reassured him. _Sarah had helped her work on getting past some things too. _"Besides, I cleaned house last night and I don't want you to mess anything up." She teased.

He pretended to be wounded. "Oh…I see how it is."

Andy smiled. "I do want to, Sam. Please."

"What about tomorrow? You can't go to work in the same clothes."

"I brought extra clothes with me for tomorrow." She insisted.

That's all he needed to hear.

* * *

**December 30****th**

Sam woke up with the alarm, and pulled Andy a little closer – not that it was actually possible - it was more like hugging her a little tighter as he gave it one more try. "Andy…"

"No, we don't have time."

"That's not it…"

"No, we can't tell everyone today."

When he didn't respond, she knew she got it right that time. "It's only one more night, Sam. Now don't ruin my fun. If they're going to gossip about my love life, I'm going to make sure I make it worth their while...and make Dov look like a fool in the process, not that he needs any help with that. Now you better let me go before we're late." She said with a grin.

"I don't have a problem being late," he said as he ran his hand down her hips.

She lifted his hand, but rolled her body completely on top of his, pausing for just a second to kiss him, before rolling completely off and moving to get off the bed.

"You can't just rub up against a guy like that and expect to just walk away." He protested grabbing at her.

"Watch me!" She challenged as she slowly twirled her naked body away and strutted off to the bathroom with a quick glance over her shoulder.

Oh, he watched…and enjoyed every minute of it. "Tease!"

After another long day at work, they headed to the Penny late, but Andy wasn't worried because she was not in any rush to leave tonight.

They sat together for over an hour with various officers stopping to join them at different times. It seemed like Jerry had backed off though, because he pretty much left them alone. Andy finally turned to Sam and said "show time."

She looked across the bar and motioned to Traci who then walked over to Jerry and Oliver and offered to buy them a drink. She invited them to sit with her and Dov at a table. Andy excused herself from Sam and got up to make a call. Conveniently, the table Tracy had chosen was right beside the back hall so they could hear Andy's side of the conversation.

Andy took out David's card and dialed his number.

"Right on time," David answered on the second ring.

"I was just calling to make sure you'll be there tomorrow," she responded in her sexiest voice.

"Of course. Can we bring anything besides our drinks?"

"No…everything you need will be there," Andy purred.

David laughed. "I really can't wait."

"I can't wait either."

"I'm anxious to meet the guys that deserve this."

"Yes, you'll be able to meet everyone."

"And Sarah will be there?" He confirmed.

"Oh you won't be disappointed." Andy promised.

David laughed again. "You really **are** good."

"You have no idea just how good." Andy bragged.

"See you tomorrow Andy."

"I'm looking forward to it…bye."

Sam could see Andy's face from where he sat and he could tell by the look in her eyes and the way she was moving exactly what tone she was using on the phone with David. He knew it was all part of the charade, but that tone was just for him. He wasn't sure he liked her talking like that to another man…even if it was a joke. Frowning, he headed over to the table and met her there just after she hung up.

Andy encouraged him to sit down with the others, and pulled up a chair between him and Traci. Before she sat down, she leaned over his shoulder and he looked up into her eyes to see what she wanted.

Lost in her gaze, his eyes darkened and he moved in for a kiss. Andy continued toward him captivated by the familiar look in his eyes, until Traci bumped her chair effectively breaking her out of her trance. She cleared her throat and told him she would go get them a drink. She saw Jerry and Oliver exchange looks before she headed to the bar.

The second she left, Dov was vibrating, he was so excited he couldn't hold it in any longer. "…Did you hear her on the phone?" he started to ask.

"Shut up, Rook!" Jerry and Shaw said together before they looked over at Sam who was frowning again.

Andy brought Sam his drink and started talking to Traci for a few minutes; she wanted to remind her to bring in a couple of items to work tomorrow. Andy soon stood up to head home to finish the last of the cleaning for the party tomorrow. Sam lifted his drink quickly as if to finish it. "If you wait a couple minutes, I can…"

But Shaw and Barber both stopped him. "Have a nice night, Andy," they interrupted before Sam could finish the offer to drive her home.

As soon as Andy closed the door behind her, Jerry started in on him. "Did you find a date for tomorrow night yet Sammy?"

"Nope…I thought I'd just hang out with Sarah. I know she knows a lot of you guys now, but I wanted to make sure she wasn't alone. Besides I'm sure she and Andy will need some help." Sam replied. "And don't try to find me someone here tonight Jerry; I have no patience for your setup routine again."

Jerry backed off, but a couple of drinks later he was at it again before Sam pleaded. "Just let it be Jer, OK? I appreciate all your concern, but it's unnecessary…I know what I'm doing. And tomorrow, I just want to make sure my sister is happy and that I have my partner's back. But I promise…I will make sure that you don't have to worry about my love life for much longer."

"And how are you going to do that?" Jerry asked. "Do you have a plan for putting that Swarek charm back into action?"

"Maybe you should worry about your own love life buddy."

"What? We're good." Jerry looks over at Traci questioningly. "We're good…right?"

Everyone laughed and Sam got up to leave. "Well….it's been a slice but now…now I have to go home and call Sarah. I want to make sure I have her covered when she comes in early tomorrow."

"Have a good night." He shouted back after a few steps.

"Oh…and Epstein" Sam said as he turned and shot Dov a threatening look. "Don't talk about me …or McNally when I leave."

Dov looked at Sam innocently and shut his already open mouth….just long enough for the door to close behind Sam.

Sam called Sarah on his way over to Andy's; his sister would be arriving late in the morning and Tommy was going to pick her up. Andy was on desk duty tomorrow to make sure she got away on time, so when Sarah got to town she was to call Sam who would deliver a key Andy had given him to let Sarah in. Sarah and Tommy would then go pick up the food from Tommy's house and start prepping as much as they could before Andy got home.

Sam had just hung up when he reached Andy's apartment. He knocked softly on the door, but everything was quiet and dark so he used the key he had for Sarah. He walked quietly into the bedroom and Andy was already asleep. He took off his clothes and cuddled in beside her. He laid his hand on her side and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry." She mumbled in her sleep. "I couldn't wait up."

"That's OK," Sam assured her with another kiss.

"Hold me." She urged as she placed her hand on his and pulled him nearer.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with a smile, knowing that by the end of tomorrow night no one would have to worry about his love life for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry…this isn't the last chapter…I started writing and it just kept getting longer so it was cut some things out, skimp on the dialogue (which I already thought I had), or make 2 chapters. The more I tried to contain it, the harder it was to write so you know what I chose. I hope you enjoy it, and I promise I won't keep you waiting too long for the last one.

**New Year's Eve **

Sam woke up with his arms around Andy, and she felt his movement right away. She stretched and turned in his arms to give him a kiss, surprised to see that his dimples were already in overdrive. "Dimples already, we didn't even do anything last night." Andy commented with a smile of her own.

Sam laughed. "I'm just in a good mood. Today's the big day. Today's the day that everyone finally finds out that you aren't crazy, that you did realize what a catch I am," he boasted.

Andy laughed with him, "Oh, I **realized** a long time ago; I was just too scared to make a move."

"Well, I'm glad you got over that." He whispered as he pulled her closer. "Now why don't you show me some of those moves?" He proposed with a nibble to her ear.

Andy's stomach growled as she pulled back with a shiver. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes again?" She asked as she looked up at Sam through her eyelashes.

"What's in it for me?" Sam countered.

Andy kissed him passionately and then teased him with a little rub of her hand. Sam rolled onto his back and closed his eyes in contentment. "If you don't stop that, you won't get your pancakes." Sam threatened with a grin.

Andy stopped immediately and started to take her hand away. Sam's eyes snapped open as he grabbed her hand and quickly put it back. "I'll make you pancakes tomorrow," he promised.

Andy chuckled and continued where she left off. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention, but it wasn't going to be enough to last him till after the party. He promptly grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her in for a kiss that soon had Andy forgetting all about breakfast.

She adored chocolate chip pancakes, but making love to Sam was much more appetizing.

When they finally broke apart, they were smiling but running late. Sam got ready quickly and left Andy to finish up in the bathroom, while he threw together a swift breakfast they could eat on their way out the door.

When they arrived at the barn, it didn't take long to realize that they may have reeled in way more than just Dov and Oliver. Everyone's necks craned to get a look at the two of them as they walked in together, and the majority turned to whisper as soon as they passed.

When Best started parade, everyone was still distracted. "People….people," Frank yelled. "What is going on today? Listen up…listen up!"

When he finally got through with the announcements, Frank was not in a good mood. What should have taken 5 minutes took more than 15 as he'd had to repeat himself at least 3 times. "Serve, Protect, and Keep your head in the game!" He ordered as he shook his and walked out.

As planned, Andy was at the front desk so Sam was patrolling alone today, but by noon Andy had already regretted her decision to stay at the barn. She would have rather been late to the party if she had known it was going to be like this. It was almost lunch time, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She called Sam on his cell.

"You need to get me out of here." Andy begged.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you busy? Can we go for lunch?" She pleaded.

"Sure, I'm just finishing up a ticket; I'll be there in 15." Sam promised. "Meet me out front and I'll take you home for lunch. We should check in with Sarah anyways."

When Sam pulled up in the cruiser, Andy practically ran to the car as at least 10 people stopped to watch her.

"What is it?" Sam wondered.

"Look around you."

Sam realized that there were at least 10 pairs of eyes on them at that very moment. "Has it been like that all morning?"

"Worse! I could hear people talking around me all morning, but every time I walked up they would stop and walk away…like that's not obvious. I even heard 2 women talking about us in the washroom – I don't think they realized I was the one in there." Andy complained.

"You should have heard them," she continued; 'I wonder who this guy is McNally is seeing. He's gotta be something else if she passed up on Swarek.'" Sam grinned at that but Andy just scowled.

"'Yeah, but what **about** Swarek, the man's either going to be devastated or he's going to beat the shit out of someone.'

'Yeah…but maybe he'll need a shoulder to cry on.'

'Good point…I think I may need to 'accidentally' run into Officer Swarek before the party tonight. What time do you want to go?'"

"Can you believe it? I didn't even recognize the voices so how could they even be coming to my party?" Andy questioned.

Sam just let Andy vent, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it to try and calm her down.

They had a quick lunch with Sarah, who had everything totally under control at Andy's apartment, but the break and Sarah's reassurance helped calm Andy down before she had to go back.

The afternoon passed quickly and Sam was able to get back to the barn on time, thankful that it had been a slow day; he wanted to be able to help Andy and Sarah as much as possible. Before he could even get to Andy, though, at least 4 female officers had stopped him to talk, and they all made it very clear that they wouldn't mind being his date for tonight…or any night for that matter.

Sam was polite but firm in his response when he told each one that he was happy to be spending the evening with his sister and helping Andy. He was pretty sure he'd heard the majority of them mutter something like 'poor guy' or 'he's got it bad' as they walked away.

_No…I got it good. _Sam thought as he finally made it to Andy's desk. "Do you need help with anything or are you about done?"

"I just have to file this report and then I'm ready to go." She confirmed.

"Maybe you could help **me** with something then…do you want to meet me in Interrogation 1?" Sam whispered with a grin.

"Yes, I do." Andy smiled before conceding. "But we can't risk it."

"Fine," Sam pouted. "Go get changed and then we'll head out. We can stop by my house to pick up my clothes and then I'll just shower at your house. You can even shower with me to save time." He brightened.

"And what should we ask Sarah and my Dad to do while we're at it?" Andy reasoned.

"Ri-ight. Well we can shower at my house then." Sam responded.

"Great…then we'll just walk in and you can explain to my Dad and Sarah why I needed to shower at your house."

Sam was not giving up. "We'll tell them we showered here."

"Sam, I think you **should** shower here," Andy said as she patted his chest, "…just make it a **cold** one!"

"How many more hours?" Sam groaned as he turned away.

Andy laughed, "Just get cleaned up. By the time you're done, I'll be changed and ready to go. We can stop and get you fresh clothes and then you can help Dad and Sarah while I get ready."

Once home, Andy headed straight to the bathroom for her shower while Sam helped Sarah and Tommy. Not long after she was out, Sam came into her room to ask her something. "Don't you knock?" She questioned, still in just her bra and panties.

"Why would I need to knock. I've seen it all anyway." He smirked.

Andy chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're here; now you can help me with this." She stepped into a mini dress that hugged her in all the right places.

Sam whistled as he stepped closer to zip her up. He took his time and zipped her up very slowly caressing along her spine as he went. Andy shivered under Sam's touch and sunk back into him, closing her eyes as he began kissing along her neck.

Sarah barged in. "Sam, did you find out where she keeps the extra trays?"

Sam didn't even look up; he just continued kissing Andy's neck. "They're in the hall closet," a dazed Andy muttered with her eyes still closed, "hmmm…top shelf".

Sarah just smiled and walked back down the hall.

When Sam finally pulled away, Andy whimpered. "We can cancel the party and stay in here all night," he offered.

"Tempting…but no." Andy declined as she pulled him out into the hallway, and excitement soon took over as they headed back to the living room.

Andy was thrilled; she had invited all the rookies and their former TO's, as well as some friends from the academy. She had even invited a few people outside the force. She was expecting about 25-30 people including dates. The party was supposed to start at 8:00pm and it was 7:30pm when she and Sam came back in to help finish with the preparations. They had barely left her bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Andy wondered out loud. "No one's supposed to be here until 8."

She opened the door to none other than Dov Epstein, who barged right in and looked around excitedly. "Is anyone else here yet?"

His look soon turned to disappointment when he realized he knew everyone there. Andy just laughed, "Come on in Dov."

She was about to shut the door, when the Shaw's arrived. Oliver kissed her on the cheek quickly as he pushed past her to get in. His eyes examined the room, and then satisfied that he hadn't missed anything, he exhaled and came back to rejoin his wife.

Zoe hugged Andy and whispered an apology. "Sorry Andy but I couldn't keep him at home any longer. Just put us to work if you need help getting things ready. It's the least we can do."

Andy thanked her and sent them over to Sam to see if there was anything left to do. He took their coats and told them to fix a drink and relax, everything was under control.

By 8:30pm, Andy's house was already packed and with a lot of people she wasn't even sure that she knew. She was still expecting at least a dozen more and she had no idea where they would all fit.

Andy watched curiously as another group of new people arrived; they scanned the room and then went straight to Dov. She was pretty sure she now knew why they were here and who was to blame, but she sent Sam over to confirm.

Sure enough they had immediately asked Dov if anything had happened yet and once they got their play by play and reassurance that they would find out soon, they circulated but with their eyes trained on the door.

"Do you want me to ask them all to leave?" Sam asked.

"No…not yet. Let's just wait and see if everyone else shows and if we have enough room. We still have to work with them and I don't want to be rude." Andy assured.

Michael and David arrived at 9 o'clock apologizing for being late. They had gotten hung up at work and then wanted to check into their hotel to get cleaned up before coming over. Andy had expected them earlier so she was definitely relieved to see them. She greeted them each a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek and then stayed to chat with them for awhile.

Wanting to get Sarah and David together again, she soon led them over to "introduce" them to Noelle, Sarah, Traci, and Jerry who were chatting in a corner. The girls happily greeted them careful not to give anything away. But it wasn't too hard; Jerry wasn't paying close attention anyway. He was listening absently to the conversation as his eyes kept darting towards the door and then over to where Sam was. He did want to know which one of these guys was with Andy, but was more concerned about taking care of Sammy than worrying about who **else** Andy might be stringing along.

Although Jerry may not have been interested, Dov certainly was. As soon as he saw a lull in the conversation, he ran right over to introduce himself. "Dov Epstein," he said as he grasped David's hand to shake it. And unfortunately for David, he didn't let go; instead he pulled a reluctant David away from his side conversation with Sarah, and the interrogation began.

"So….David was it?" Dov confirmed as David nodded. ""How do you know Andy?"

David smiled. _Show time! _"Michael and I stopped at a new bar after work one night and Andy happened to come in with a group of friends. I looked over to her table and I just couldn't look away so we went over to talk and they invited us to join them. We had a great time joking, laughing; I was really happy we went in that night. I got to meet a great girl that I really wanted to see again." _Dov didn't need to know that he was talking about Sarah_, he thought with a grin. "I gave Andy my card before she left and thankfully…she used it." _It's not a lie._

Dov asked him a few more questions to which David provided vague but leading answers. Still David was anxious to get back to Sarah, so he excused himself and walked back towards her.

Dov replayed the conversation in his head, but decided he had nothing definitive until he talked to the other guy. Before he could get over to Michael though, he was summoned over to another group to give them an update. He eagerly recited back the entire conversation basking in all the attention. _Giving the people what they want._

And before David could get back to Sarah's group, he was accosted by Oliver Shaw dragging Zoe grudgingly behind him. David had to wonder if Oliver was the one that trained Dov because the conversation was an almost exact repeat of the one he had just had with Dov. That made it much easier though, so he answered the same way describing his feelings for Sarah as if he were talking about Andy.

Done with the obligations to his audience, Dov set his sights on his next victim. "One down…one to go," he whispered as he walked by Chris and Gail. They just rolled their eyes and continued their conversation.

But Dov was too late…Oliver had years of experience on him and worked fast so he had already moved in on Michael. He practically wrestled Michael away from Noelle, totally oblivious to the death glare she was shooting him. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Noelle's obvious interest but he was too focused on Michael's relationship with Andy.

Noelle's anger did not go unnoticed though. "Sorry," Zoe said as she shrugged her shoulders and watched her husband drag Michael away. _It was going to be a long night._

Michael confirmed that he was with David when he met Andy and recalled the night almost verbatim. "We met at a bar when Andy was with a group of friends. Best decision we ever made was to go there that night; I met an amazing woman that I enjoy spending time with. It's just hard when we don't live in the same city; I'd love to see her more often." _Oliver didn't need to know he was talking about Noelle._

Oliver was thoroughly confused. _Which guy was McNally with? They both lived out of town. They both said they wanted to spend more time with her. _

As soon as Michael turned away from the Shaw's, he almost ran straight into the Dov. _Here we go again._

When Michael finally freed himself from Dov, he headed straight to Andy and led her into the kitchen. "This is working like a charm; I've never been arrested, but I'm pretty sure that's what a real interrogation feels like. I'm actually surprised I didn't get strip searched."

_Maybe he could get a pat down from Noelle later._ Andy was still laughing as they exited the kitchen, almost running headlong into Dov and Oliver who both made up some excuse about needing ice. Michael kissed Andy on the cheek and returned to visit with Noelle who greeted him with a smile.

Andy decided to check in with David too and spotted him talking with Sarah on the couch. As she headed over, Traci intercepted her 2 shadows and steered them away to talk to Jerry. _Andy's conversation should be seen and not heard._

David & Sarah looked very comfortable on the couch and Andy hated to interrupt, but she had to keep up appearances. She stopped only to talk for a minute, but made sure that she sat especially close to David and put her hand on his arm as she leaned in to talk to them.

"So have you recovered from the Shaw-Epstein treatment?" Andy asked.

"The questions weren't that bad, but I'm pretty sure I'm missing some DNA. Can you recover quickly from that?" David inquired with a smirk. He was rewarded with giggles from both Sarah **and **Andy, but his eyes were drawn immediately to Sarah causing her to blush.

Hearing both Andy's and Sarah's laughter, Sam smiled and his head immediately turned towards them. But his smile faded quickly when he saw how close they were sitting to David. _I think it's about time I introduced myself._

Andy got up to leave, earning a grateful smile from both David and Sarah. "Looks like you're about to lose a little more DNA, though." She said with a grin as she saw Sam walking towards them.

Sarah gasped and looked up at Andy in shock – totally misinterpreting her comment – until Andy tilted her head towards Sam. Sarah blushed again when Andy and David both chuckled; they had just realized what Sarah had thought Andy meant.

David's eyes were twinkling. _I wish I'd thought of that. _

"Be nice," Andy instructed Sam as she walked away.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friend Sarah?" Sam asked innocently.

Knowing her brother's motives were far from innocent, Sarah shot Sam a disgruntled look to which he simply grinned back. "David, isn't it? I'm Sam…Sarah's brother."

David snuck a glance at Sarah knowing that this conversation would be a little tougher, but a small smile from her was all the motivation he needed. He stood up and squared his shoulders ready to face the wrath of Sam Swarek. He didn't think he was going to enjoy it, but he was pretty sure that Sarah was worth it. He shook Sam's hand firmly before inviting him to sit down.

At 10:00pm, there was another knock at the door. Andy hadn't been expecting anyone else, but as soon as she opened the door she squealed. "Hey…AM…how are you, sweetheart?" the man managed to get out before she jumped into his arms to give him a hug. He spun her around before he put her down, then pulled back, grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips.

"I'm better now that you're here PM… my day is finally complete." Andy replied with a laugh.

Every head in the room that had been directed to the entrance simultaneously turned to the couch to see Sam seething as he got up and started toward the door. Jerry and Oliver knew that look, and they tried to push their way through the crowd to get to Sam, hoping to curb his temper before he did anything he might regret later. But they both stopped in their tracks when they saw Tommy come up behind Sam and place a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy pulled Sam aside and waited for Sam to look him in the eye before he explained. "Relax son; he's just an old family friend. I ran into him yesterday and I invited him over when I found out he was alone in town. He really wanted to see Andy, and when I told him what she was planning for tonight he couldn't resist being a part of it."

Sam still wasn't convinced and his eyes returned to the door as Tommy continued. "His name is Paul Mason and he and Andy grew up together. He lived on the same block and they were best friends all through school. She was AM and he was PM and whenever they got together 'their day was complete'. When Andy broke up with a boyfriend right before Prom; she ended up going with Paul. Andy doesn't trust many people, but she trusts him and he has always protected her. I'm sure he'll be happy to know she's finally found someone else she can trust."

Sam tried to smile at that but he still couldn't fight back all of the jealousy. This man had a past with Andy and she obviously cared for him.

"Oh, yeah and, just so you know, he heads back home to his pregnant wife in a couple of days." Tommy assured him.

_Married and expecting a baby. _Sam relaxed a little and returned halfheartedly to Sarah and David after glancing once more at Andy and Paul.

Jerry and Oliver just shrugged at each other and headed back to Traci and Zoe. They didn't know what Tommy had said, but at least it worked.

On the other side of the room, Epstein was vibrating. He still hadn't been able to decide between Michael and David, but now he was sure they were just Andy's friends. This new guy had to be 'her man' and Dov was going to make sure he found out everything. His eyes never left Andy and Paul and he was positioning himself to pounce as soon as Andy walked away. This guy would not know what hit him.

After a few more minutes, Andy pointed out her father to Paul, and he started to make his way to Tommy. He had no idea how difficult it was going to be to get there…or maybe he did. As soon as he saw Dov headed straight for him, he smiled as he remembered his conversation with Tommy yesterday afternoon. _And so it begins…_

Dov looked quickly at Chris and Gail as he pushed by them and instructed, "Watch and learn."

"Dov Epstein, I work with Andy…and you are?"

"Paul Mason."

"How do you know our Andy?" Dov asked possessively.

"Andy and I grew up together." Paul responded briefly; he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Aaand?" Dov encouraged.

"And what?" Paul feigned confusion.

"Come on…after **that **greeting, there has to be more to the story. And don't worry, Andy and I are close; she'll tell me everything later anyway." Dov assured him.

Paul believed that Dov was Andy's friend, but was pretty sure he was exaggerating the relationship. It was all part of the plan though so he played along.

"Andy and I were pretty much inseparable growing up; we even went to Prom together. I've loved her forever but I moved away and haven't seen her in a while. We've always stayed in touch, but I just recently came back to town. I was lucky enough to run into Tommy and he made sure we got together right away." _Dov didn't need to know it just happened yesterday._

That was all Dov needed to hear, and he was giddy as he walked over to the closest group to bring them up to speed, confident in his assessment.

The guy hadn't really come right out and said that he and Andy were together, but Andy's reaction and Paul's admission that he loved her were pretty telling. She had kissed the other 2 guys but not in the same way and her smile for this guy was definitely 1000 watts. Plus he seemed pretty chummy with Tommy too. He had to be the one. "That's him," Dov confirmed. "That's 'her guy.'" And he happily provided his followers with all the juicy details as only he could.

While Dov was regaling the different groups, Paul had finally made his way to Tommy, and they started talking about his family. Oliver was just heading back with a drink for Zoe when he passed by them.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Tommy asked Paul.

Shaw's mouth dropped open and before Paul could reply, Oliver had dropped Zoe's drink and they turned at the crash.

Oliver's mouth – and both eyes – were still open when Tommy asked, "everything ok, Shaw?"

"Yeah…yeah…it's all good…better get this cleaned up...yeah." Oliver just kept mumbling, his mind completely in overdrive.

Andy came over with a towel and a fresh drink for Zoe. She passed the new drink to Oliver and told him she would take care of the mess. "Yeah…yeah…thanks McNally…good talk." He was in shock.

His eyes were still wide open and glassy when he returned to Zoe, Tracy and Jerry. "What was **that **all about?" Zoe asked stunned.

"Andy is pregnant." Oliver announced.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who has followed along with my story and especially to those who took the time to review. You've been so encouraging; I hope it lives up to all of your expectations. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"_Andy is pregnant." Oliver announced._

All 3 heads snapped up. "What?" They yelled in unison, and every head in the room spun over to them.

"Keep it down; I don't think anyone knows yet. I just heard Tommy ask that Paul guy if he was excited about the baby," Oliver explained as he turned to Traci. "Did you know?"

"No…but I will definitely be finding out how that happened." Traci stated.

Always the joker Oliver replied, "well…I can tell you **how **it happened."

Traci tilted her head with a mock smile, but before she could respond with a clever retort, Jerry demanded, "Someone needs to tell Sammy."

"Aren't you the one that keeps saying that as his friend, that someone is you" Oliver reminded him, not particularly keen on breaking the news to Sam himself.

"I think Andy is the one that has to do it." Traci said.

"Well she better do it soon because I'm not letting her lead him on anymore, especially now that I know about that little bombshell. You need to talk to her." Jerry stressed.

What they didn't realize was that another guest had overheard their conversation, and what they meant to keep quiet would not stay that way for long. Word started to spread slowly through the room heightening the anticipation to midnight, when they were certain that everything would come to a head.

Just before 11, there was a knock at the door. Andy opened it up and came face to face with a tall, beautiful, well built blond who Andy had never seen before. As soon as the door opened, almost every head in the apartment had turned to see if Andy had another man in her web, but they were shocked – and the men pleasantly surprised – to see the beautiful, perfectly manicured blond. No one knew why, but they were sure that things were about to get even more interesting, and they were not looking away any time soon.

"I'm sorry; have we met? Do you have the right place?" Andy asked her.

"I think so…I'm looking for Jerry Barber," she replied, peeking around the room before lowering her voice. "He has a single friend he wants me to meet."

"Jerry's right over there." Andy directed with her hand, giving Jerry a forced smile when he looked up. Jerry lifted his chin quickly in acknowledgment and then motioned the woman over as he moved to meet her.

When he passed by Sam, Jerry grabbed him by the arm and brought him along. "What are you doing? I was talking to someone? Where are we going?"

As soon as the blond saw Sam, her eyes widened and raked over his body with an appreciative grin. Sam turned to see where they were headed and when realization set in, he tried to pull his arm away without luck. _Shit! Here we go again._

Across the room, Andy scowled. Even before she saw Jerry grab Sam's arm, she knew his intent. And it was obvious Jerry had invited this woman because she wasn't Andy McNally...she was the Anti-McNally…the farthest thing from Andy you could get.

Or so Andy thought. She had barely closed the door when another knock produced a redhead with green eyes also asking for Jerry. Andy was starting to see a trend here.

She pointed Jerry out, but he had already left Sam talking with the first woman. He was grinning as he made his way over to chat with the redhead. Jerry spoke with her for just a minute and then led her over to Sam and the blond. Sam was happy to be rescued from his present conversation, but from the murderous look on the blond's face, she did not want to share.

When the next knock came, Andy was prepared to greet what she knew would be another woman courtesy of Jerry. But she was wrong….it was 2 women: a petite blue-eyed blonde who had brought a matching friend.

Now Andy was pissed. If inviting one woman wasn't bad enough, he had to invite three. Like Andy didn't have enough trouble worrying about the friends she had invited herself, she now had to worry about the people Dov encouraged to come **and** all these women that Jerry was throwing at Sam.

Andy was not happy, but she passed quickly from mad to distressed. There were too many emotions – anger, jealousy, worry, insecurity – and she was soon overwhelmed. She started to tear up, and rushed out of the room not wanting to make a scene. But her actions did not go unnoticed. All night, she had been the focal point of the room, and her teary exit was picked up by more than just her concerned friends.

"It's the hormones; they get emotional like that when their expecting." One guest remarked as the 'good news' continued to spread.

Being the closest, Sarah followed Andy immediately to her bedroom, joined by Michael and David who had been chatting with Sarah at the time.

As Sarah sat on the bed with her arm around Andy, the guys reassured her. "Andy, it's a great party! The food's been amazing, and everyone here is a lot of fun…even your resident 'gossip girl' Epstein is a laugh. Don't worry about it. If people get grumpy and leave good riddance."

"Thank you." Andy said sincerely.

In the meantime, the baby news continued to spread throughout the rest of the apartment in Andy's extended absence. One guest came up to Dov a little disgruntled. "Nice of you to keep the biggest news to yourself, Epstein; when were you going to share that little gem?"

Dov looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"Andy…having a baby."

Dov choked on his drink a little, but quickly recovered; he didn't want anyone to know that it was news to him too. "Who told you?"

"You should have…but someone overheard Shaw talking about it," the guest revealed.

"Yeah…sorry…I, uh, wanted it to be a surprise…you know, make the party more interesting," he justified as he looked up and met Oliver's eyes. He raised his glass to Shaw who returned the gesture a little puzzled. _To the master. _Dov toasted.

Across the room, Traci was not happy **at all**, so she pulled Jerry away from Sam and his new admirers. Having seen Andy's distress, Sam was also trying to get away too but he wasn't having much luck as the women kept stopping him.

"Did you see the look on McNally's face?" Jerry cheered to Traci. "She is **pissed**." He announced proudly.

Traci couldn't believe it, and started berating him. "I'd be pissed too. You had no right! This is her party. Do you see how full this place is? And over half of these people weren't even invited…I don't know how many ambulance chasers came just because Dov told them something big was going to go down...and now you're making it worse by inviting more people that she has no room or food for."

"That's not why she's mad and you know it." Jerry defended. "It's about time she got some of her own medicine. She needs to realize that she shouldn't play games with Sam, or any of these guys for that matter."

"And you need to learn to mind your own business." Traci said in a huff; she had had just about enough of this charade too. "I'm going to see how Andy's holding up."

Jerry was too happy to let Traci dampen his mood; he'd talk to her later. He rejoined his previous conversation and started bragging about how great Sam was. While Sam's glare did nothing to support Jerry's declarations, it went totally unnoticed; Jerry was too wrapped up in his mission.

Traci joined Sarah and Andy in the bedroom as David & Michael headed back out. Andy had calmed down a little, but wasn't quite ready to face the crowd again.

Sarah confirmed Traci's thoughts. "She's upset that there won't be enough food and I don't think it's helping that these last few women came specifically to meet Sam."

"And the fact that they're all gorgeous." Andy added.

"So are you, Andy. And you're the one Sam is in love with. I saw him out there; you have nothing to worry about." Traci swore. "And, I'm really sorry." She added. "I had no idea Jerry was going to do this."

"I know, Trace. I don't blame you; actually I don't even blame Jerry. I brought this all on myself; I guess I should have known I couldn't make it through this totally unscathed."

Traci chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot…did you know you're pregnant?"

Andy's and Sarah's mouths both dropped open but before they could respond, Paul came in. "I think that's my fault."

"You always told me you were good, but I didn't know you were that good." Andy teased. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Andy…how could you say that?" He replied with mock hurt, before continuing with his act. "You are the mother of my child, the day to my night, the dawn to my dusk…"

"The bull to my shit?" Andy interrupted.

"Good one, AM." Paul laughed. "Actually your dad asked me if I was excited about the baby and your friend Oliver overheard. I'm pretty sure that's why he dropped the glass." Paul explained.

"He's right. Oliver came over and told us as soon as he heard," Traci confirmed.

Paul sat down on the bed beside Andy and put his hand over hers. "Seriously, Andy…don't sweat it…you always worry too much. Everyone's enjoying themselves, so it's a little crowded…who cares."

"I think I can deal with the crowd, but it's starting to get out of hand. It's taking on a life of its own…literally. Now I have to pretend I'm pregnant?"

"You hide it well," he promised.

Andy shot him a look and he just laughed. "Don't you see; this just makes the plan even better. I know the original idea and I'll just follow the other guys' lead when it comes to the big reveal. Have you had anything to drink tonight?" He wondered.

"No. I poured one, but I haven't touched it. I haven't had time. But I am definitely going to need one if I want to make it to midnight."

"You can't have one now… you're with child." He explained with a grin.

Andy looked over at Traci and raised her eyebrows in request. Traci had brought a full glass of wine in with her.

"OK fine you need this more than I do anyway." Traci conceded handing her the glass.

Andy downed the wine in one shot and Paul just laughed. "Liquid courage…not the first time we've had to use it…and probably not the last."

Andy smiled at past memories and squeezed Paul's hand, thanking him for cheering her up. Having finally gotten away, Sam came in just in time to see Paul and Andy smiling at each other, and he scowled at the sight of them holding hands.

Paul could feel the tension coming from Sam so he let go of Andy's hand and offered one to Sam. "I hope we have a chance to talk more later. I want to get to know the guy who finally broke through the McNally fortress."

Before leaving, Paul turned to Andy. "See you out there Mama." And he was smiling as he left, but soon turned his expression neutral not wanting to give anything away to the waiting audience.

Sam sat down beside Andy; she seemed happier but still not 100%. "It's not worth it, Andy; you're not having any fun at all. Let's just call it off OK? I'll kick everyone out that you don't know personally and we'll spend the rest of the evening with just our friends." Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sam but I don't want to make a scene."

"It's not a scene; it's just common decency – I am completely pissed at Dov. How could he think it was OK to tell all these people that you wouldn't mind if they came?" He marveled. "I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was just one or two, but man…I think half the precinct is here."

"And Jerry." He continued with his rant. "I can't believe him either. How long have we been friends? These women aren't even my type."

"Neither was I." Andy said with a giggle, pleased to hear that Sam was not attracted to the women at all. Sam laughed too; happy to see some joy back in her eyes.

"But I think that was the point, Sam," Andy continued. "He was trying to find you someone who is nothing like me."

"Well, it couldn't have been very hard," Sam stated with a kiss. "…because there is no one like you." He was rewarded with the million dollar smile he loved so much.

"And you don't have to worry; they won't be here long." Sam assured her. "The blond left before I even came in here; apparently my lack of knowledge of the housewives – I don't know…of some desperate county or something – was a deal breaker."

"And the redhead was already arguing with Jerry when I left; I don't think she appreciated it when I finally just walked away. I don't blame her; Jerry should have never let her believe that I might be interested. I warned him to leave me alone tonight. The only ones who might stay are the 2 small blonds because Dov has already got them wrapped up in the soap opera that is your so called life. I think they're just staying to see what happens." Sam explained.

"Well…I guess we don't want to disappoint them." Andy said with a forced smile. "You gotta give the people what they want…right?" Sam smiled back and pulled Andy to her feet for a hug.

As she was embracing Sam, Andy remembered her 'big news' and thought she'd better share her new found knowledge before he found out the hard way.

"Oh, by the way…evidently I'm pregnant."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows shot up as he pulled back.

Andy laughed at his expression. "Relax. I guess Shaw overheard my Dad ask Paul about his baby and Oliver assumed that I was the one having it."

Sam laughed. "Are you kidding me? Only you, McNally!" He said, shaking his head and leading Andy back out to the party.

"Well, if you're going to let everyone stay, I better make a quick run to the store to pick up some more ice and some more food." Sam offered.

"How much have you had to drink?" Andy asked.

"Not much, I haven't had time." Sam replied.

"OK…hurry back. You have less than a half hour." She warned.

"I'll be here." He guaranteed. "…and this will make it easier anyway."

Sam stopped to let Traci and Jerry know before he headed out. Jerry wanted to go with him, but Sam declined. He was not in the mood to discuss his 'options' anymore. Jerry even tried to send the redhead with Sam, hoping to get her off his back. But Sam just glared back at him; he was past being polite. "You need to tell her I'm not interested; if she had other options for tonight, she should probably go now." And with that, Sam left – happy for a quick reprieve before all hell broke loose.

It was just about midnight and Sam was not back yet. Andy was getting a little concerned as she looked around. Almost every eye was on her, and she smiled to herself as she noticed that many of them seemed to be checking out her stomach as well.

Epstein & Shaw were the worst though. For the past 10 minutes, they had pretty much been shadowing here. If she went to the kitchen, they stood right outside. If she moved to the hallway, she could have reached out and touched them. Looking at her watch, she turned quickly to get to her place and ran straight into Dov. Andy chuckled to herself as Dov put his hand on her stomach to steady himself. She looked over at him and his eyes had rolled back a little as he was deep in thought, obviously trying to decide if he actually felt anything. _Real subtle, Dov._

Although they stayed right beside her, Dov & Oliver's eyes kept darting towards Andy's potential boyfriends to see if any were making a move to get close to Andy for a midnight kiss. They seemed to be paying special attention to Paul as the most likely, but all 3 guys were within striking distance. Michael was talking to Noelle, David was talking with Sarah and Paul was with Tommy.

The anticipation could be felt from every group. But Dov was a little disappointed that Sam wasn't there. Even though he would be solving the puzzle of the mystery man in Andy's life, it would be more fun – and a better story – if he could watch Swarek's reaction too. He owed it to his followers to be able to tell the full tale for anyone who wasn't there.

Traci yelled out, "1 minute to midnight" as Andy got a text from Sam – 'I'm here; get ready.' Andy lowered her eyes and started to smile. Everyone assumed it was in anticipation of kissing 'her man.'

Andy moved closer to the doorway so she was within 2 feet of David, Michael and Paul. Half the people in the room seemed to be mimicking her movements with Dov and Shaw elbowing their way to the front. Zoe just rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand to get his attention. "You are going to kiss me at midnight, aren't you?" She demanded.

"Yeah…yeah…of course." He replied, not even looking at her.

"30 seconds," someone yelled.

Jerry sidled up to Traci and pulled her closer. She was still a little angry, but she knew it was almost over so she decided to cooperate. Jerry was just happy that Sam wasn't going to be here to witness the whole fiasco.

10…9…8…

Sam opened the door and set down the bags. "Did I make it?"

Andy's three suitors turned to face her as she stepped forward.

7…6…5…4…

But before they reached 1, the power went out. The room went totally black and no one could see a thing. But you could hear a collective sigh and a few muttered thoughts of "no way", as everyone lost visual on their subject.

The countdown continued in the dark, but only by those in on the plan…3…2…1…"Happy New Year!"

The lights came back on just after the Happy New Year, but many awaiting a New Year's kiss were sorely disappointed…though not everyone.

_Quick Flashback_

_David had given Sarah a quick peck on the cheek in the dark before moving into position to start the production. _

_Noelle took advantage of the 5 seconds of darkness to steal a kiss from her new "friend," and it took Michael an extra second or two to recover before moving into place._

_End Flashback_

Traci was kissing Jerry but his eyes were wide open scanning the room to find Sam again. _Where the hell did he go?_

And Shaw just stood there open mouthed next to Dov. Zoe hadn't even bothered trying to kiss her husband.

"Where's Andy?" Dov and Oliver yelped at the same time.

"I didn't even get to kiss her." All 3 decoys said at once.

"What do you mean…**you** didn't get to kiss her?" David said as he looked at the other 2 men.

"Andy invited me to the party." Michael said.

"She invited me too." Paul countered. "She invited all of us…it's **her** party."

"Yes, but I thought she was inviting me, you know, as her date." Michael said.

David looked over at him incredulous, "how could you think you were her date?"

"I can't believe this. Where is she?" Paul said tersely.

David's voice faded away as he pulled out a key to his house. "But I was going to…"

Michael's eyes got huge. And then he reluctantly pulled an envelope out of his coat, "Guess I won't need these anymore," he said as he displayed what appeared to be plane tickets.

They both turned to Paul expectantly and their eyes widened as he pulled out an engagement ring box and shrugged his shoulders.

Dov & Shaw just stood there with their jaws dropped, while Jerry was pacing back and forth and Traci was trying to hold him back. "Where is she?" Jerry yelled. "And where the hell is Sam?"

It was a small apartment, how hard could it be to find her and get to the bottom of this. Traci and Noelle offered to search down the halls and it only took a minute for them to return with no sign of Andy.

"Very funny, Andy. You can come out now." David yelled.

"I bet she ran." Paul stated shaking his head. "…she always runs."

The decoys were especially dramatic in their search for Andy, but the rest of the natives were getting restless.

"Great job, Dov. You said this would be epic."

"Sure glad we gave up that other party. There's 4 hours I'll never get back."

"I should've known better than to listen to Epstein. When has he ever gotten a story right?"

"All that hype and it's over before the main event…and I had money on Swarek beating someone up tonight."

"Maybe you can win your money back on the paternity test." Someone joked half serious.

"Looks like your 'show' is over Epstein…and it wasn't much of one either. I'm getting out of here…. anyone want to go hit the party for the 12th?"

The majority of the crowd moved toward the entry and started to open the front door to leave. As they turned the knob, they could feel pressure on the door so they slid back in anticipation of whatever was behind it. They got more than they bargained for as Andy and Sam fell through the door in full on make out mode.

"What the hell?" Someone shouted.

Gail just laughed and looked over to Dov. "I'm guessing that's not what you had in mind when you said 'her man' would be up against one of fifteenth's finest."

Jerry started pushing his way to the door yelling – "break it up…get up, Sammy…we're getting the hell out of here…that woman is bad news. She's got all 3 of these guys on a string here and I'll be damned if you'll be the fourth."

Sam got up, pulling Andy with him. His gaze shifted between Jerry, Andy and the other 3 as he told everyone to quiet down. "What do you mean 3 different guys?" He asked before focusing angrily on her. "Andy you need to explain and you need to do it fast."

"Yeah, Andy…care to explain?" David said. "You can't tell me that our last month didn't mean anything to you."

Michael looked incredulous. "Your last month…what about the time we spent together? What was that to you?" He directed at Andy.

Paul just shook his head. "Some things never change." Andy shot him a quick glare for that one; he was having a little too much fun with this.

Recovering quickly, Andy spoke up. "I'm just not ready for a commitment right now. And we never said we were exclusive. Why can't we just have fun?" She asked.

Dov's eyes were jumping quickly from Andy to each guy. His head was moving so fast it was comical and the rest of the girls were having a hard time keeping straight faces.

"Please…you're all great." Andy professed. "And we've had so much fun. Why do I have to choose?"

Oliver's power of speech finally came back. "Uh… because of the baby?" _Unbelievable!_

"You heard?" Andy wondered.

"You're having a baby?" David demanded.

"You didn't know?" Paul asked.

"**You** did?" Michael wondered.

"Of course." Paul admitted and Michael and David moved to leave.

"I don't care, Andy…I love you and I want to be with you." Sam declared.

"You have got to be kidding me? I can't believe this. Swarek, are you shitting me?" Jerry asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." Sam said with a grin.

"Thank God!" Jerry said "…I actually thought you meant it there for a second."

"I did mean it…I love Andy and I want to be with her." Sam announced.

"But you just said…" Jerry mumbled confused.

"I think what Sam means to say," Noelle said as she stepped forward to pat Jerry's cheek, "is that we're all shitting you." She revealed, motioning towards all the girls, the 3 decoys and Sam.

Traci moved forward and placed her hands on the side of Jerry's face and informed him, "I think that someone was just taught a lesson, but it wasn't Andy."

"You knew." Jerry was stunned.

Zoe grabbed Oliver's face, and helped him close his mouth. She then kissed him and said "Happy New Year Honey…now suck it up or 'this can only end badly.'" She emphasized with quotation marks.

Realization had finally set in and Shaw shook his head and admitted, "Sammy, I knew you were good, but I really didn't think you were that great of an actor."

"Hey…I only found out it was me at Christmas." Sam admitted with a laugh.

Shaw and Barber just looked at each other. "We definitely need another drink." Jerry stated.

"And an explanation, my friend." Oliver added.

"Show's over everyone," Sam announced as he herded everyone out the door. The mass exit was accompanied by various mutterings: Are you kidding me? - Not even a fight - there's no baby? - Swarek's happy? - Man I hate Epstein.

* * *

Andy's apartment cleared out quickly and she was both happy and relieved. The only ones left were Dov, Chris & Gail, Traci & Jerry, Noelle (who was now happy to flirt openly with Michael), Sarah (who also no longer had to hide her budding affections for David) and the Shaw's.

None of their friends were ready to go home without a full explanation, which was given by a combination of Andy, Sarah, Traci, Noelle and Sam, with David & Michael coming clean about the way the met and their true relationship with Andy.

Paul stayed just long enough to explain how he knew Andy, and that he was the father of a baby but just not with Andy. He promised to meet Andy – and Sam at Sam's insistence – for lunch before he went home.

While the story was retold, Zoe laughed as each new detail came to light. She remembered exactly how Oliver had explained it to her and how far off base he was. The more embarrassed Ollie got with each new fact, the harder Zoe laughed. At one point, she leaned closer to him. "Zoe you'll never believe it; Dov said Andy has a boyfriend and it isn't Sam." She taunted.

"Ha…funny girl…just you wait till we get home!" Ollie threatened.

"You mean you're finally going to pay some attention to me." She teased with a kiss to his cheek.

The story continued to unfold as more particulars were revealed, and the victims worked to get all of their questions answered.

"So…when Tracy said 'do any**one** special' over Christmas that was Sam?" Oliver questioned.

Everyone just looked at him disbelieving before laughing. "Do not answer that!" Sam demanded.

"But who were you talking to on the phone at the Penny then?" Shaw wondered.

"That was me." David confessed. "But I'm guessing you missed some key parts in the translation, when you didn't hear my side. I was almost fooled myself." David admitted with a tip of his 'hat' to Andy.

"But what about the phone sex?" Chris asked quietly not really comfortable with the subject but wanting an answer.

"What phone sex?" Oliver shrieked.

Gail laughed, "At **your** Boxing Day party! Didn't you see her getting all hot and bothered over in the corner?"

"You had **sex **at my Boxing Day Party?" Oliver couldn't believe it.

"No," Sam laughed. "She turned me down."

Chris' head snapped over to Sam. "It was you? But you were there."

"He was...but he had left the room." Gail realized aloud. "And if I remember correctly, he was a little 'bothered' himself when he came back."

"I called her from the bathroom," Sam admitted, and before anyone could ask for further details, he made sure they knew it was not up for discussion. _That was private…and he didn't kiss and tell._

"OK, but who cut the power?" Zoe asked.

"Sam made arrangements with my landlord, and he was happy to help out." Andy explained.

Throughout the whole reveal, Dov had been sitting quietly with his phone in his hand.

"Cat got your tongue, Epstein?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, Dov…I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet for this long." Gail agreed. "I would've thought you'd be digging for the dirt…unless you've finally learned your lesson."

"Shit!" Dov yelled out, all but oblivious to all the previous comments regarding his silence.

"What the hell, Dov?" Chris had been startled.

"My battery just ran out," he complained as he held up his phone.

"So wait till you get home to finish your text." Chris offered.

"I wasn't **texting**." Dov admitted. "You don't really think I could remember all this by myself do you?"

Sam stood up from his chair. "Have you been taping?"

"How else am I going to remember everything?" Dov wondered. "I can still salvage this."

Sam started moving towards Dov, but Andy stopped him as she shook her head. "It won't help, Sam."

And then she looked pointedly at Shaw before telling Sam, "just let it go." The underlying meaning was not lost on Oliver, as he turned a deeper shade of red.

"Can't I hurt him…please? Just a little?" Sam begged to the sound of everyone's laughter.

"What if I just break the phone?" He offered to even greater amusement. "Can I at least confiscate the phone." Andy definitely considered that one before shaking her head.

"Next retrain, Epstein…you're mine." Sam promised to a nervous Dov.

Once the tale was completely told, and all jokes exhausted, Shaw admitted that he had definitely been had, but was quick to remind everyone that he didn't forget easily.

It was getting late, though, and the jokes were not all that was exhausted so Sam and Andy walked all their friends to the door to bid them good night.

Michael & David were the first to leave after shaking hands with all their new friends and promising to come back if there was another party. Noelle and Sarah walked them out after Noelle hugged both Sam and Andy. "Girl, you really know how to throw a party – I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Sarah's stuff was at Andy's so she would be coming back up and staying the night, but she and Noelle had already agreed to have breakfast with David & Michael at their hotel. Noelle would swing by and pick her up.

Chris and Gail hugged their hosts too and Gail whispered to Andy, "Next time…I want in." And she walked out smiling. _Maybe the Ice Queen is melting a little. _Andy thought.

Dov followed quickly behind them to catch a ride home. He hugged Andy but waved hurriedly at Sam before he got too close.

Oliver & Zoe exchanged hugs with the hosts, as well as thanks for a truly memorable evening. Zoe grabbed Oliver's arm and asked, "How about that New Year's kiss now?" He grabbed her waist, kissed her cheek and was rewarded with a giggle when he offered her more than just a kiss.

"You two be careful." Sam joked. "We have enough Shaw's as it is."

Traci & Jerry were the last to leave and Andy could tell Jerry was still a little embarrassed especially with her. He hadn't had much to say during the explanation and he was still looking a little sheepish. But Sam was not about to let him off easy.

"Guess you don't have to worry about my love life any more, eh Jer?" Sam teased.

"Nope…guess not." Jerry answered shortly as Sam and Traci just laughed.

Andy wasn't laughing though; she walked right up to Jerry, stopping within a foot to look him straight in the eye. Jerry's eyes widened and he moved back in anticipation of getting an earful. But Andy simply hugged him and said "You're a good friend, Jerry."

He was pleasantly surprised and hugged her back, thankful she wasn't holding a grudge. "Thanks, Andy," he said as let go her, and the breath he had been holding.

"But if you ever try to set Sam up again…" Andy threatened.

Jerry threw his hands up in defense. "My matchmaking duties are over! I promise."

Andy smiled and hugged Traci "Thanks, Trace."

"Are you kidding? I should be thanking you. I had a blast!" And with that, she grabbed Jerry's arm and laughed as he acknowledged his embarrassment "I can't believe you let me go on like that when you knew the whole time."

Andy started straightening up, but Sam stopped her. "This can wait until morning. Let's get ready for bed; I'm exhausted." Andy was too, so she agreed as Sarah returned to the apartment and locked the door.

Together they cleared just enough to prepare Sarah's bed as she got ready in the bathroom, and then bid her goodnight as they headed down the hall.

As they lay in bed together, too tired to do anything but talk – OK and maybe steal a few kisses – Andy snuggled as close as she could into Sam.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? What will be our first official act as a couple at the 15th?" Andy asked, happy to finally be able to adore Sam in public.

"We need to get caught doing it in the cruiser." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Andy was shocked.

"Just after you rookies got to the 15th, a pool was started as to when you and I would be caught in the cruiser. I guess even back then everyone could tell it was inevitable. And it's just been sitting there since no one won it," Sam continued. "But I took my money in a couple of days ago and Noelle added me in for tomorrow under her name."

"No way." Andy disputed. "We'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I already talked to Frank and as long as we don't go **too** far – and I buy him a bottle of scotch with my winnings – he'll go easy on us. It's a pretty good pot, too. I'll have more than enough to get him and Noelle each a decent bottle and still have some left over to take out my best girl." Sam promised with dimpled grin.

"Fine." Andy couldn't resist that smile and she changed the subject with a tempting one of her own. "You know what my favorite part of New Years always is?" She purred.

"What?" He was definitely interested.

"The fireworks." Andy answered with a suggestive smirk.

"You want to see fireworks?" Sam asked as he grabbed Andy and flipped her onto her back.

Andy squealed. "Oh you think you can help me with that?"

"Oh, yeah." Sam assured her before lowering his body onto hers and capturing her lips with a passion befitting the occasion.

A tired voice could be heard from the living room. "Andy…do you have any earplugs?"


End file.
